twilight traveler: A story about a weird trip
by hiddenfanggirl16
Summary: i get me dream come true. i go to the world of twilight. i dont just know what will happen with eddie and bella but i make my own story to
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight or the characters I am just a devoted fan of Stephanie Meyer.

Well since we got that out of the way on with that story.

Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room rereading my favorite book series 'Twilight'. I would love to live there in this world where vampires/ werewolf's (shape shifters) are real. I have always fantasized that I was Bell abut still I know it is not real.

I say it was about three in the morning and I was just finishing Breaking Dawn, the tenth time this month, when I heard something. "Hello? Mom? Dad?" No one answered my calls I got up with my book using it to defend myself if necessary. I got to the kitchen when I saw her. "Who are you?" I asked her, "I am the realm traveler I have traveled her from another world to make you dream come true." What is this lady nuts, "Okay lady get out of my house!" She laughed, "You will not think I am joking next time you open you twilight book. Make sure you have all of then in a backpack, with some cloths when you open "Twilight"". I don't know what to say she disappeared.

It was the next day when I decided to open my book. I had all my stuff like she said I was thinking it was going blow up or something but no a bright light shot out. I was blinded for a while then I saw the lady again. "Good you got the stuff you can be in this world as long as you want. To go home just repeat 'twilight is just a book' five times and you will be home." With that she was gone again. That lady needs to stop disappearing on me.

All of a sudden started falling down and down. Finally falling to the ground. I bet if anyone was around they could see it and think I was a falling rock or something. I looked around and then I noticed it did not look like Kentucky. I walked through the forest for what felt like hours, and it was raining to make it worse. I finally can onto a white house. I went to the door and knocked. "Hello? Can I help you?" I tallish man with a mustache said. He looked familiar like someone I read about before. Maybe where ever I was this guy was famous or something. "Well I don't know where I am? What town is this?" He looked at me like I was high, "It's Forks Washington. You look cold come in." Forks, really maybe that lady was not as crazy as I thought she was. "T-thank you." He smiled, "Its okay I am chief of police I always help. I am Charlie-Charlie Swan."

No way this has to be a dream this is not real. "I am C-Callie…Shoemaker!" I hate lying to police but I don't remember my real name. "I am sorry to leave you alone already but I have to go pick up a few groceries my daughter is coming into town next week. Isabella Swan." This has to be a dream. "You know what you can come with me. We will go to the station and help find your parents. They must be worried sick about you." I frowned I have nowhere to stay. "Umm my parents are dead. I have no other relatives left so I was walking the united states hitchhiking all the way here I always wanted to see it." He looked at me like I was nuts again, "I am sorry for your loss. Where are you from?" I looked at him, "Southern Kentucky." He looked saddened by this. "Come on lets go. I will get you registered for school and you can stay here till we can find a family friend or something to take care of you."

He is so nice, nicer than what they described him like in the books. I looked in my backpack to make sure they were still there. They were I can't believe that lady was real and I am in 'Twilight'. I cant wait to get home and tell me friends this. Well if I go to school that means I will meet the Cullens the actually Cullens. "Thank you so much Chief Swan!" He smiled at me as we got in his cruiser, "Just call me Charlie." This is so cool.

I hope you like this story I will try to update every night. I know how it is when you favorite story will not be updated.

Your truly,

Hiddenfanggirl16


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight or the characters I am just a devoted fan of Stephanie Meyer.

Well since we got that out of the way on with that story.

Keke- But I don't want to I sleepy

Monica- Shut up keke this is not your story it is mine.

Keke-no it is not is it hiddenfanggirl16's story you lied to me. Liar

Monica-oh go eat an apple!

I don't know they have a mind of their own in my head!!HELP!!!

Chapter 2

So they could not find anyone, well that was obvious since this is not my dimension, so Charlie said I could stay here for a while. I have no idea how long that will be but I like it. I was sleeping on the couch since his daughter, BELLA, was going to be here in a few days. What I was afraid of was that I had to go to school tomorrow and I knew this was going to be awkward. New girl that came out of nowhere, I can already hear the rumors but I don't care I will get to meet the Cullens. "Okay Callie it is about time to go to bed you have school tomorrow." It was weird he was just so awkwardly nice to me.

I still thought he was suspicious that my transfers just popped up. Still he was treating me like a family member, like a niece. I smiled at him and he turned off the light. I didn't have much trouble falling asleep, it was the sleeping thing that got to me. I had bad dreams since I got here. It was just random things at my home. It showed my parents crying and friend crying and police with pictures of me. I think time is going on I woke up and went outside. "Umm lady I need to see you." I waited for her to come, "Can I help you." I looked at her, "Is time still going on at home?" She looked confused, "Umm, yes but at the slower rate. One month her is like one day." Well that is not that bad I can stay here about three months maybe four. "Thanks. I just needed to know.

So I went back inside and got a few more hours of sleep. I was woken up by the alarm clock Charlie put in the living room for me. I got up and got into the shower and took a quick shower. Then I woke up Charlie, that felt really weird. I finished getting ready then Charlie took me to school. "I know it is very embarrassing to have me take you to school in the cruiser. But next week Isabella will be here and she will gladly take you to school. She will be here Monday." So only tomorrow and Friday and then weekend and I get a worse ride but with Bella. "I don't mind it will make people scared of me."

He laughed at that and graved me backpack and left for my first day of school. I went to the front office and the front desk lady looked at me. "Welcome Callie! Here is you locker number and class schedule. Make sure to get these signed by you teachers." Just like Bella. "Thanks!" I graved them and went to my locker which was centered around all my classes. I knew the school from the book. Which I had to grave out my purse I wanted to know what to do. I had a few days till Bella comes but still. I went to the cafeteria and bought a pop-tart. Then I went to my first class.  
I found the room and did the whole teacher thing. Then I went and sat down in my seat. I was singing a song in my head when all of a sudden _he_ came in. Edward. I gasped when I saw him. I mean all I had to go on was Bella's description. But I knew as soon as I saw him, that it was him. He looked at me with that weird look on his face, I have never seen anything more beautiful. He started walking toward me and took the seat next to me. I love this assigned seat, I looked over to him. I saw that he was staring at me. I hope this doesn't change anything, because if I alter this I will leave. I can't stop Edward from meeting Bella. I looked at Edward and said one thing in my mind, "Hey Edward can you hear me?" Nothing well now I am just like Bella this is cool. "Hi, I am Callie." I said this out loud and I didn't get a 'hi' back. I got the famous half smile so it all worked out for me.

The rest of the class went by slowly. I keep looking at him and smiling. Then class was over and he did his thing and stormed out before the bell rung it was great. The next few classes were cool. I befriended Jessica, and Angela, plus some girl named Jamie. I guess she didn't want to be friends with Bella. I acted like I usually did at home making jokes all the time and being loud. People loved it, for once I was having fun. I didn't have any other classes with Edward. But it was lunch time so I knew I was going to get the stare down from the Cullens. This was the one thing I liked.

I went into the cafeteria and saw my new friends, they called me over. I got some food and sat down with my maybe friends. After I ate I said I'll talk to my friends later and I did the one thing I knew people where going to talk about. I went over to the far end corner and went straight to the Cullen's. I looked back one time to see that everyone was looking. Were they that bad that it was a shocker for them to see someone talk to the Cullen's? "Hi my name is Callie. You must be Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." They were all staring at me Rosalie with hate of course, Emmett looked like he was going to eat me, Jasper was so feeling my emotions, Alice looked like she was having a vision, and Edward well he was looking like Edward.

"So I bet you want to know why I am talking to you well that is because I came here for you." Emmett and Jasper looked angry now. "No I am not a _vampire_ but you knew that already, I have never met any either but I can see the future not really see but read." I smiled at Alice then who I bet was having scared. "Alice did you see me coming?" They really looked confused and angry then. "No I didn't. You just came out of nowhere. I don't like it, it's like you fell from the sky."I laughed, You know me so well and it hurt to by the way." Emmett crack a smile, but I was gone as soon as Rosalie hit him. "Well I guess you do see another girl coming soon, Monday to be exact?"

She smiled at me, "Yes, Chief Swan's Daughter, Isabella." I smiled at the one trying not to laugh, "Do her one favor don't call her that call her Bella. Alice try to get some information on her for Edward he will need to know. Well I got to go, my class is leaving. Bye!" I smiled once more at Emmett and Edward and was gone. I got all of five feet when Edward stopped me. "Why will I need to know?" His voice was musical and very dazzling I now know why she acted like that. "Because silly you are going to fall in love with her." I patted him on the shoulder and was gone, they let me go. When I got to the door I looked back and Edward was still standing there. I laughed and muttered to myself, "Silly masochistic vampy!" I heard Emmett's booming laugh as soon as I said that.

I got to the class room and people surrounded me. 'How can you just talk to them like that?', 'Don't they scare you?', What did you talk about?', 'Isn't Emmett and Edward hot?'. I liked that last one I answered that one perfectly, "Yes Emmett is hot!" Some were taken back and others smiled and agreed. This when on for the rest of the day. When final bell rung I went and headed towards the buses. I was stopped by Alice. "Callie, is it okay if you come over I need to talk to you?" I smiled I think they are going to kill me great. "Well I have to call Charlie. He is the guy I am staying with, so nice. That's Bella's dad!" She smiled, "Yeah I know that. Remember I see that future?"

I laughed and that and she handed me a cell phone. I called the station, "Is Charlie Swan there?" I was put on hold for all of two seconds, "Chief Swan speaking. How can I help you?" I laughed his voice was funny on the phone. "Charlie it's me Callie. A friend want me to come over there house can I?" Alice laughed to herself, "Yeah, do you need me to pick you up later?" I looked at Alice she shook her head, "No she will take me home. What time do you want me back?" There was a short pause, "Before eight!" Just like my dad, "Okay, thanks! Bye!" I hung up and handed the phone back to her. "Okay let's go!" Was all she said, we walked out the parking lot and to the Volvo. Edward was in it including Jasper. Well this was going to be a long ride to their house.

It was no one talked I sat in the front and Edward was driving. I opened up my 'Twilight' book and read the first few pages, until we came to the house. "Wow just like I imagined it would look like!" I got out and let Alice and Jasper out to and then we went into the Cullen house. When I got in I saw Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie all standing waiting for me. I think Emmett and Rosalie fought because they were separated by Carlisle and Esme. "Welcome ." Oh yeah no one knew my last name, "Shoemaker." Where did I come up with that when I was talking to Charlie? "We have something to talk about!" Dun dun dunnn…. I snicker at the joke everyone was looking at me either hungry or angry. "Well this is not creepy at all. It is like a scary movie when the girl is surrounded by the clan or vampires. Well I am safe since you guys are 'Vegetarian Vampires'." I heard Esme gasp, "Okay into the dining room so we can talk. And Miss. Shoemaker, I insure your safety if you tell the truth."

Well that is just going to be fun I have to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me soul. We walked towards the dining room and we passed the piano. I was momentarily distracted, Edward played this. We got to the Dining room and everyone sat down it went Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and then Carlisle. I wonder why Emmett is sitting closest to me. "So lets get this done with so Miss. Shoemaker can be on her way!" Wow!

I think I am going to like this story. It was a dream I had so yeah thanks to Deadsoldier1843 for my first review. I love review so review it and favorite it and put it on alert. If you want add me as a friend I don't care.

I hope you like this story I will try to update every night. I know how it is when you favorite story will not be updated.

Your truly,

Hiddenfanggirl16


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight or the characters I am just a devoted fan of Stephanie Meyer.

Well since we got that out of the way on with that story.

Sorry I have not updated in a few days I have been so sick

Keke- She lies I don't like her

Monica- Shut up keke she is a great person in a lot of pain

Keke-whatever she just like the attention

Monica-so you did it to her now how do you feel (keke runs of crying)haha loser

I don't know they have a mind of their own in my head!!HELP!!!

Chapter 3

I can't believe that I was in the house that the Cullens lived in, in the room where they voted in Bella's Mortality. This is so cool I am in my version of heaven. This is also where Bella wanted to arm wrestle Emmett. "Umm. Callie. Callie!" I heard Emmett's voice, "_Emmett_…oh!" I shook my head. "Sorry momentarily blanking out sorry!" I smiled at Emmett then looked at everyone. "So…?" I said blushing, I guess I could pass for a cooler version of Bella! "You say you know our family and our whole future? Is this true, please explain!" Leave it to Carlisle to make me talk a lot when all I want to do is stare at them.

I took in a long breath and tucked the hair that had fallen in my face behind me ear. "Okay it is true I know your whole future for at least let's say two and a half years. I know everything…well almost everything about your family. I know all about how everyone was changed even Alice." I heard her gasp, "I know your really name is Mary Alice Brandon, and James killed your creator." She would have passed out if she could but she just stared blankly. "How do you know so much about our family?" Jasper now angry and hungry asked. "Because I…have vision of you guy's future I have had them for a few months and I finally got the chance to come here so I did. I was found by Chief Swan and now I am staying here till they find a family I don't have."

Everyone looked interested now, "Why not? Where are they?" I could not say they are in this world. "Dead. Car accident about a week ago. They were both only children and all my grandparents have died they were also only children. That is at least when grandma said when I was little." I was shocked when I was all of a sudden in a massive hug. I looked up to see that is was Emmett. "_Gosh your hugs are bearlike. Can you let go I need Air!" _He laughed and let me go. I looked over to Rosalie who looked angry that is all I need a bunch of angry vampires. "Okay let's see if you know as much as you say, babe!" Emmett said and I blushed at the last part. "How did I turn?"

This one made me sad, "Well this story get me every time. You were being mauled by a bear in 1935, and Rosalie found you. She saw you and you reminded her of her old human friend's baby. She carried you all the way to Carlisle, where she got him to change you. The saddest story. Next to Rosalie's where her husband…Never mind" I could see that they were shocked and impressed. "Well she is correct to the point and even got the year right that is really good. This is great we will now know what to do. Nice job cutie!" Why does he keep doing this to me? "Okay if you two are done. I think she is not good she is a liability. We don't want her tell the whole town what we are!"

I don't know what snapped, but when said that is just blew up. "You know Rosalie I felt bad for you with your whole story. But I could care less. You are just a bitter bitch! You hate humans because you wish you where one. Well if Carlisle didn't find you then you would be dead. So just suck it up. You were going to die either way, this time you got to live. You now can be shallow and a Blond Bitch for the rest of time!" As soon as I said that Edward graved me and threw me as Rosalie launched herself at me. Shot I think I just messed everything up. Emmett was laughing as he was restraining her. Alice and Jasper where nowhere in sight. I looked down to see I was bleeding. "Emmett take her home will you I will calm Rose down."

Emmett graved me and we headed for the Jeep. We were quiet for about twenty seconds till he started laughing. "You did it now! She will never forgive you! You know how long I have been wanting to say that to her. Not even five minutes with her and you go all out nice one. I now know who I want to tag-team with in a fight." I had to laugh at that one, "Really Emmett! You are so like it described, EmmieBear!" He looked at me and then laughed again. I truly loved his laugh, "No one has ever called me that! I like it now I need a cute nickname for you. Umm… what about firecracker?" I laughed, "Nice one thanks!" He smiled, "I have never laughed this much with Rose. She is always so moody, I guess we all know why now!" We laughed the whole ride home and talked about our favorite things we both loved the same sports team.

When we got to Charlie's house he turned off the jeep and turned to me. "So I'll see you tomorrow!" He said as I was getting out of the Jeep, "Well yeah. I have to go to school silly!" He was then at my door and helped me out of the jeep. I ended up falling on him and we just laid there for a second till I blushed and started to get up. He pulled me back down and kiss me! Oh my god did he just kiss me this is wrong. This is going to alter the books. I tried to get up but ended up kissing he back. For a few seconds, then I got up. "This is not suppose to happen! Emmett you know you could have just altered life as you know it!"

He looked smug and happy, "Yeah so it was worth it! I'll be seeing you around firecracker." I blushed again and went inside not looked back due to the fact that is I did I don't know what I would do. "Welcome back that was not that long. Was that Emmett Cullen who just dropped you off. I thought when you said friend it would be a girl." I laughed, "Yea it was but I went home with Alice his sister. She got sick so Emmett drove me home." I wonder what he saw, "Oh well. So are you good at cooking if not I can order some pizza?" I laughed I sucked at cooking everything but spaghetti and Chinese. "What do you have in the fridge?" I went over there and saw that he had some thawed hamburger meat. "Perfect! You like spaghetti, right?" He smile which I knew was a yes.

Well it is not that hard to make spaghetti so I talked to Charlie till I had it done. Then we talked the whole time during dinner. He is a really nice guy. I don't know why Bella was always moody he is so nice. After dinner he went to the living room to watch the game. I actually cleaned the kitchen I feel so like Bella now. When I got done I went to the living room and watched the game with him, and opened Twilight. IT HAS CHANGED!

I don't like this is not good. I was in the story now. I was just like Edward but Emmett and Rosalie where splitting up. I slammed the book closed I don't want to know my future then I might want to change it and that would mess up everything. Charlie was asleep on the recliner I woke him up and helped him to his room. I took off his shoes and he fell back asleep instantly. It was only nine at night but I remembered I had more homework. So I did that and then went to the living room and watched some VH1 for a while then fell asleep.

I still was not use to those dreams I mean one month is a day but still it would be time to wake up at home and I am not there. It is sad I hope my alarm clock is not on. I woke up what felt like five seconds later and got up and showered and then woke up Charlie like I did yesterday. I took longer to get ready because I wanted to look really good this day. Now people knew me I wanted then to think of me as cute and stuff.

I finally got ready and Charlie took me to school again. I still love the face some people give the cop car. Then I got out and I swear I saw people smile. I guess I am already liked. I looked over in the parking lot and saw the Cullen's pull up. I looked over at Emmett and I think he knew I was looking because he looked over and smiled. I mouthed 'I need to talk to you'. He came over to me a little faster than the average, but nothing to fast. "Hey firecracker! What you need?" I looked over to see Rosalie giving me the stink eye. "Well about yesterday night, when you dropped me off." He smiled when I said that, "Yeah!" I am going to crush him but I have to, "I think and I bet you do to that is it was a mistake. I know you love Rosalie. I think you are just mad at her. Don't make it worse when you two make up."

He looked crushed thanks to me I feel so much better now I crushed a good guy. "But Callie, I—" I had to stop him I put my finger on his angel like lips "Shh…don't say anything. Go on people don't make it worse." I think he saw the hurt in my eyes. I always loved Emmett, if there could have been a Team Emmett I would have been the number one fan. "See you around Emmett." I walked away graving my book out of my purse. I looked at the page I looked last night. The first cafeteria scene and I was gone again. But not from the whole story, I was hanging out with Bella. That is okay with me, I like this I hope no one at home will notice I will be leaving in a few months anyway.

I was reading and I ran straight into someone. I looked up to see it was a cute guy. I blushed so badly, "Sorry I was reading and not watching the highway, sorry." He helped pick up my stuff and handed it to me. "Hi I'm Jesse! You must be Callie Shoemaker, I have heard a lot about you." Well this is either a good thing or a bad thing, I am going with good. "Yes the one and only, I think!" I stuck out my hand, he looked down at it then smiled. "Well that is a first!" He shook my hand, I noticed he had on a Varsity jacket on. It had a football, baseball, and a wresting patch on it. Well this is nice. "Can I walk you to your class?" Wow he looked really nice. "As nice as that seems I have to go to my locker and the front office. Maybe some other time!" I could see he was shocked.

I said goodbye then left, I don't think that guy has ever been turned down. But I had better things to do this morning. I did all those things and made it to first with like five seconds to spare. It was not a bad first half of the second day of school. When I went to the cafeteria I was about to sit with my friends but, Jesse waved me over. I blushed.

I went over to sit with him and the other jocks/cheerleaders. It was a long couple of minutes. I keep looking at my friends and I keep mouthing 'help me' and they just laughed. I was bored all they talked about was cloths and sports or if I was lucky the weather. People were mad no snow had fallen yet. I knew it was going to next week. I made a bet with one of the jock guys. I bet ten buck that it would. I know it was cheating but I was running out of money I didn't bring that much. When I was done eating I left the table telling Jesse I would talk to him later. I threw away my stuff and went to my friends. "Thanks for all the help guys. No wonder you guys don't sit with them so boring and kind of dumb. Well Jesse is not and he is kind of cute. You girls know the scoop on him. Mike and Erik exhaled dramatically and turned to talk to each other. I had to laugh at that.

Well in five minutes I found out he is single and his last girlfriend moved away so no drama. He was good to go, as Jessica said. After I got what I needed I looked at the clock and saw that I had ten minutes left I went over to the Cullen table. "Callie you are going to have to stop coming over here. You are making us not look so scary." Gosh Emmett was so funny. I could see him and Rosalie made up he had his arm around her. I wanted to punch her, I looked at Jasper and smiled. I knew he felt that feeling. He cracked a smile and then looked at Edward. "So Edward, Been thinking about what I told you yesterday at lunch." He gave me the stare down. "Aww come on its not that bad I mean I am not that bad. She will be even better, you'll love her. Not kidding about the last part."

With that I smiled and walked off. I love doing this. I muttered the whole way out of the cafeteria, 'Stupid shiny Volvo owning vampire', and my new favorite, 'Eddie and Bella running threw the woods. V.A.M.P.I.R.E'. I looked back each time I said to see Emmett laughing, Rosalie evil eye, Jasper looking moody, Alice laughing a little, and Edward his look new got old it was a mixture of anger and remorse.

Sorry I have not updated in a long time I have been sick and stuff. I was on a lot of meds to help so I was sleeping or loopy.

I love review so review it and favorite it and put it on alert. If you want add me as a friend I don't care.

I hope you like this story I will try to update every night. I know how it is when you favorite story will not be updated.

Your truly,

Hiddenfanggirl16


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight or the characters I am just a devoted fan of Stephanie Meyer.

Well since we got that out of the way on with that story.

I am a bad person I have not updated in like a million years. I have been uber busy.

Keke- I'm sorry readers. Hiddenfanggirl16 is a nice person.

Monica- Good girl. Here's a cookie

Keke- fang banging Bitch!

Monica- The one and only I think.

Sorry they are freaks

Chapter 4

The rest of the school day was depressing. Every time I saw Emmett Rosalie slapped him and dragged him away. I was being sad and stuff when I ran into someone. "Jesus I am going to have to stop running into people. I'm so Sorry! OH Jesse!" He smiled at me, "We are going to have to stop meeting this way. What about this tomorrow, we can go to the new coffee place?" Was he asking me out, "I don't know, what day is tomorrow?" He looked at me with confusion, "It's Friday, I think? So will you. Maybe we can get together without hurting ourselves." How could I say no to that. "I guess when will we go?" He smiled, "Right after school, I'll drive you back to Chief Swan's after! Cool. I'll see you later."

Did I just get asked out, this can't be I like this place, so much better than mine. I went to Jamie and my friends, "You'll never guess who asked me out for coffee afterschool?" I asked they smiled and instantly became interested well the girls did. "Who?" They all asked, "Jesse Roberts!" They all screamed and giggled, "I knew it as soon as he asked to take your books. I knew it!" Jamie is very hyper today. "I can't wait! What does the coffee place look like?" They all smiled, "Very java hut like black and white with jazz bands playing and weekly poetry reading. Well its only been open a month but we like it." Cool, I hope I have the right outfit for it. "Cool, I see Charlie so I'll talk to you guys later, bye!" I ran to the cruiser and jumped in the back seat. "Why do you get in the back Callie?" Charlie asked, "Because I love seeing people faces when they see me in the back of a cop car nut then they realize it's you and laugh."

He cracked a smile and then drove off. I saw the Cullen's getting into their car. I saw Emmett looking so I waved and laughed. I didn't have to have good hearing to know what he was saying, something about knowing I was a criminal. It took longer than usual to get back to the house but me and Charlie stopped and got a pizza for dinner. He wanted to give me the day off after seeing all the homework I had. We got home and I started on my homework while he watched a game. Bella was right he is always watching a game. It's weird and it reminds me of my dad.

I finished my homework right as the game was finishing. "Okay Callie, I am going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, night." I turned on my i-Pod and fell asleep listening to the one playlist that all the songs talked about was love at first sight. I dreamt about Jesse at first then it turned to Emmett. I like that second part a little too much. I got up earlier that morning that usual. I showered and woke up Charlie. I finished getting ready and we left as we got close to the school I remember what I need to tell Charlie. "You don't need to pick me up after school. I am going out for coffee with someone from school." He smiled, "You are making friends fast. I am glad, you remind me so much of Isabella." Weird, "Thanks I can't wait to meet her." I got out of the car and went to my locker. When I got there and opened it there was two notes that fell out.

One said:

'**I can't forget the kiss we shared the other night! I want to see you again, meet me in the gazebo during lunch if you feel the same way!**

** ~Emmett Cullen**

The other said:

** Can't wait till after school, I will not be at lunch. So try not to miss me to much. If you need people to hang out with my friends at your command. See you soon! ~Jesse**

Guys all the same. Should I meet Emmett during lunch? I don't think so, but it is Emmett for Gosh sake. The hottest Cullen in the book and he likes me. I can't though I might be going out with Jesse and I am a liar to the whole school and world. Still what could go wrong.

I know I should never say that but still. When I decided that I should I felt so much better. My day seemed brighter. It finally got to lunch and as our class was heading to lunch I slipped out and started towards the gazebo. When I got there I saw Emmett and he looked sad until he noticed I was there and he brightened up. "You came! I am so glad you did. I felt I was the only one with feelings. I knew you have your visions of us but me and Rosalie are having problems. She cheated on me with some vampire named Cain. I told her to get out of my room. We ended up destroying the place. But she now has her own room with the vampire. He looks to old to go to school so that's why he is not here. Rose stayed here so she would not create suspicion. Aww poor Emmiebear. "I'm so sorry Emmiebear." I stopped talking and just looked at him. When he kissed me again. This time I had no reason to stop kissing him, I didn't cause their break up plus he looked so sad and alone.

When we finally finished I left him and went to lunch having like five minutes to eat a brownie and a bottle of water. I did it in like one, then looked over to the Cullen's. I walked over to them. I looked at Jasper, who I bet knew my feeling and who they were towards. "How dare you do that the Emmett! You will regret it one say but he will have of moved on." I looked away and the others, "Have you guys had a nice day?"

Hope you liked it!  
Subscibe and favorite if you would like to

Your favorite person,

~Hiddenfanggirl16


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own twilight. I am not a god. I am just a devoted fan.

_Sorry to say but keke and monica ran away from home. If anyone has seen them they are this all al this wide. Please call the hot line 1-800-twi-ligh. Thank you! _

Now onto the fun stuff!

Chapter 5

I feel so bad now. I should have not done that. I thought it was going to be just fine, I kiss him but not feel anything. But it is all a lie. I felt something, for Emmett Cullen of all people. I would not feel so bad if it was not for Jesse. I was sort of going to go out with him after school. I looked in the book to see that everything has changed. Well not everything but little details like no Rosalie in New Moon. Her and that Cain guy moved away. I was with him now. Rosalie still screwed up and told Edward about Bella. We still keep in contact with them. There was drama with me but I didn't want to read.

I didn't want to look at the book that much since I didn't want to know my future since this my new life. I like that thought if I am going to die or something I can know before. I got out of my last class and went to my locker where I saw the one guy I have been thinking about all day standing. "Jesse, hey I missed you so much today!" I said as I was putting my stuff up. "I told you! I knew you would I get missed a lot." Such a player. "You are such a jerk!" I said and he started tickling my sides. "STOP! Jesse! HAHA!" So mean how did he know I was so ticklish. He stopped after another minute.

I was wiping tears off my cheek when he said, "Come on cutie let's go!" Ohmigod! He said I was cute, I was so blushing right now and he knew it. "Mean, doing that to me!" He smiled and put his arm around my waist, "You know you liked it!" I smiled and blushed even more. We started to stop in the parking lot before I knew it. We were lost in the conversation. "_This_ is your car?" It was a 2010 Chevrolet Camaro. It was bright red with two black stripes on the hood. I was drooling on the car when I snapped out of it. "I guess you like it? It was a birthday present from my father." Oh did I miss his birthday, "When was your birthday?" I asked feeling bad, "Oh it's today. Dad just got it early for me since I already had my licenses. I have had it about three weeks." I love this car, its so cool.

After he got me to stop staring at the car and to get it I started talking. "So you must be 17 then?" I asked he has to be right, "Yeah, how old are you?" I knew he was going to ask, "Well I turned 16 about 11 months ago so almost 17. My birthday is in one month and three days." We laughed at how I knew exactly. "Wow that is great. I didn't want to feel like a petifile. So coffee really? You want to go somewhere else, maybe an early movie. I heard this new movie is out called, 'Stalker' I bet I know what it is about! So you want to ditch that and go to the movie. I pay?" I wonder if this earth had better movies? "I probably can I need to call Charlie first. Hold on!" I graved my phone and dialed the police station. "Chief Swan speaking how can I help you?"

So professional its weird. "Hey Charlie it me Callie, is it okay if I'm late me and a friend want to go to a movie. So can I go, please?" I heard him exhale then inhale. "Yeah sure have fun. Just be back before midnight. Thanks for asking Callie, see you tomorrow." I smiled and silent danced, Jesse found that funny. "Thanks Charlie, I'll be good. Night! I'll be home before midnight. Bye!" I hung up the phone, "I bet you can guess he said I could so lets get driving. What is the number for the movie place I'll see when the movie starts." He told me and it started at six so we had a good amount of time. I texted Jamie and Jess and told them about this and they screamed. It mostly consisted of omg's and wtf's. They did not know how coffee turned to movies and other stuff till midnight. I laughed inside.

I told them I would talk to them later so I could talk to Jesse. They were happy to wait till later. By then we in the car about ten minutes. "So I bet they kill the bad guy in the end, and like the couple one dies." He looked over shocked, "Don't ruin it or I swear I will tickle you to death." I smiled and put my hands on my side trying to protect myself. "You wouldn't dare." He smiled and looked back at the road, "Who knows?" That is weird and cute all at the same time.

We finally got there at about 5:45 so it was perfect. We got the tickets and a popcorn. He also got me gummy worms. That makes me smile I love them. When we entered the theater it was empty. I think he planned this. Oh well I like that no weird girl screaming. Only I can do that. "So where do you want to sit?" he asked I pointed to the very back no one if they came in would see us. We talked all the way threw the credits. I got about thirty minutes in till I was using Jesse as a shield from the evil stalker. It was about half threw when I felt him arm go around my shoulder. I tried not to laugh, but it escaped. "What's so funny?" He asked, "Nothing well the blonde chick has to be dressed like that doesn't she? It's funny." He smiled and leaned closer and closer and closer. His lips were about an inch from my lips and I knew I was going to kiss him when I scary part happened and we both shot ten feet in the air.

When we got back don't I knew what I wanted to say, "You know if I ever get angry at you I will tell your friends about that. Scartie cat! He poked my sides and it made me squeak. "Mean, so mean!" I smiled and he leaned close again. Trying it again was dumb, and every time we tried we would get scared. So we never kissed, good I felt so bad, but now I only feel bad for him. I bet he had his sight on a hot make-out session. He was wrong. It was about eight so since we still had four till I had to be back at the house. We went for a walk in the city. It was nice and peaceful not weird and drunk frat boyish. We stopped and window shopped.

There was this 80's retro store I was in live with. I love that decade I wish I was born then but oh well. I found these cute earring I wanted but I had not money and as was putting them back Jesse grabbed them. "I'll get them for you since you looked like you liked them. I don't know why they are giant globes?" I laughed, "Because that is unique and different. Plus how cool are they?" He looked like he didn't want to answer. "Don't judge my weird style!" I laughed as the cashier bagged them and handed them to me. "Thanks come back again!" I smiled at him and we walked out. We got down the road when Jesse pulled me in the ally. "What the heck!" He reached in his pocket and put something in my hand.

I looked at it and it was the matching bracelet, "What the heck did you steal this?" I don't like it when people steal, "I know it looks bad but this bracelet called your name when you looked at the earrings and it was like sixty bucks. Are you mad at me?" He looked like he was really sad. "A little but it the thought that counts. Thanks!" I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Let's get going!" He said I looked down at my phone yeah it was about ten. I didn't want get home exactly at midnight. "Yeah!" We walked back to the car hand-and-hand. We started driving when he pulled off on a road. "What are you doing were we suppose to turn here?" I don't like this. He didn't answer. He all of a sudden stopped the car. It took about three seconds to realizes what was happening. He wanted to _park_ I don't think I am ready for this. "Jesse can we go it's getting late!" He leaned over, "But this is way more fun, right?"

What is his problem, "Not really I barely know you!" I don't like were this is going. I put my hand in my jacket packet and texted Emmett's number. All I wrote was 'HELP ME!'. Jesse leaned closer and his lips touched mine. I felt a shock, don't tell me it's that fireworks thing I feel with Emmett. It couldn't be Emmett's was like am electric chair. I tried to shove against Jesse's chest but he would not budge. I opened my door and fell to the ground trying to get away. But Jesse came falling with me. Now I was in trouble. He was on top of me like a cage. I was stuck. I didn't know what else to do. I made the mistake of one kiss back.

His hands went up my shirt, I tried once again to shove him but nothing. He pulled his hands out and started to take his shirt off. I don't like this. Even thought I was in trouble I could not help but stare at his perfect chest. Right as he was trying my shirt he was slung back backward. I screamed, then I realized who it was beating up Jesse. It was Emmett. After I realized who it was I had to stop him, "Emmett don't you could kill him! Stop please for me." He stopped them and came running to me. "Callie are you okay?" I looked at him and just started crying. He graved me and started running. We were at his house in a few minutes. When I finally got control Emmett said my name, "Callie are you okay? What happened?" I looked around we were in the living room. All the Cullen's were surrounding me. I blushed, "Well it's not something the world needs I know about. With that Rosalie, Cain, and Jasper left.

I am glad Alice stayed I wonder why Jasper left though. When I sat up I saw that I was bleeding a little. I guess when I fell I scratched something. "Oh! Sorry Jasper I didn't know! I forgot about your problem." They were confused for a few minutes them they got it. "Callie please tell us what happened. I am so sorry I didn't get to my phone soon enough. I could have stopped him sooner. IF he hurt you I swear!" I hope Emmett does not kill him. "I'll tell you guys if you calm down. But first what time is it?" I still needed to be back soon. "It's eleven thirty, why?" I looked at Edward why was he here, that is weird.

I sat back against the couch I was now on. "So I was going to go out for coffee with Jesse Roberts but then he said we should go to a movie. I didn't see anything bad about it, I thought we were friends. We watched the movie and he tried to kiss me but I didn't let him. After the movie we went for a walk threw town. We shopped and stuff. So anyway we were on our way home when he pulled off on the road. I thought it might be a short cut till he stopped the car. That is when I texted you. So he tried to kiss me but I lead away. But I ran out of room so he got me. I shoved and stuff but nothing." I whipped tears away from my face. "I finally got the door open but that made it worse. He was on top of me. I think he was going to try to…to…" I started crying again. Emmett was at my side then.

"When I get my hands on that human I am going to kill him!" I was scared then, "NO! Don't if you do you will have to leave. I need you to help me when I am scared and in a bad situation. I need you to be there for me!" When I said that everyone else was gone. "Really Callie?" I looked at him, "I know we have only known each other not even a week but I have known you for a long time. I know your emotions. You were my favorite." He smiled and graved my hand. "Let's get you home before its to late." He graved me and we headed for the garage. It was his jeep. "Wow this jeep is huge, it never really looked that big to me." He laughed, "Wow that is so creepy you knowing everything about us. Before I, I mean we know anything about you."

I laughed then blushed when I remembered one thing about Emmett and Rosalie. "I know it's like knocking down house after house. About time someone scored around here!" He just started laughing that booming laugh of his. "Wow you even know about that. Don't tell me you some that?" I blushed so badly I could feel it. "Oh gosh no!" I covered my face to hide the blush. "You know even if you cover your I can feel it and smell it all the blood is rushing around. I got scared for a second. "Don't be afraid it is tempting but with you it's different like I know not to." That made me smile so I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes.

I was relaxed till I felt something wet go up my neck. "Hey I never said I was going to act nicely and that made it way to tempting. I couldn't help myself. Oh by the way I also can hear you humming bird of a heart. I smile and once again blushed. "Such a player!" He smiled, "That's what they call me, babe" I smiled we were at home then. "Thank you so much I don't know what I would do without there to help me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. And then got out of the car and went home for a nice long night of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own twilight I am just a devoted fan.

Keke and Momica are still missing please help me I miss them so much. There was a balloon and I just don't know. (lol)

Chapter 6

I could have a nice night but I had a horrible sleep. I had a flashback to my last relationship, it was with Tristan.

~~Flashback~~

He was a horrible guy I can say now. I use to be a pushover. I let anyone say or do anything to me. See he was the most popular guy and he was a senior. I was just a sophomore, so this was a big deal to everyone. WE dated about two months and we were at a party. He got me to get drunk. I was as drunk as you could be without dying or getting alcohol poisoning. I could not think. So he thought it would be fun to slip roofies into my last drink. I was passed out soon. I don't know what really happened but when I woke up I was tied to a bed naked and broken.

I confronted him when I realized that and all I got was yelled at and slapped. I knew I was never going to drink again but he sweet talked his way back into my life. We were on a date when he decided that he wanted to park. I once again being a wimpy girl I use to be get in the back seat with him. I had a headache so he gave me a 'anvil'. I never found out what it was but soon there was a video all around school. I got my parents to send me to private school, they felt so bad for me and that got me out of their hair. They haven't looked at me the same since then.

~~End Flashback~~

So this really shook me up. I thought all the therapy helped me forget but I guess what happened last night made me remember it. I got off the couch and went to the kitchen to see it was ten in the morning. I got up early. Bella was going to be here today. I cleaned up my spot for her and then just watched TV all day till I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. _She is here_! I texted Emmett since he should know this. I got up and turned off the TV and waited. I heard them coming in. I stood up. "Isabella I have to tell and show you something else." Charlie said as they were coming around the corner. I heard a gasp when she saw me. "This is Callie, she has lost her family so I let her stay here. You two are going to be great friends. She loves to read too."

It sounds more like he is trying to hook us up not make us friends. "Oh Callie since no one can find family I filed to adopt you. Isn't that great?" Oh god this is not good. "Ye-yeah that's great." I looked at Bella, "You need some help Bella?" She looked at me and shrugged. "Sure. Thanks." I smiled and graved some stuff, Charlie still did his thing but I changed the book. I was reading it when I got into Bella's room. I felt my phone vibrate then start singing the chorus to What is love

_What is love babe don't hurt don't hurt me no more_

_Baby don't hurt me don't hurt me no more_

_What is love…_

_Well don't know what can I do I'm asking myself it all to you_

_I know what I want just me and you it can't go on…_

I love that song and it was the song me and Emmett picked out last night when I texted him to make sure he got home safe. I know stupid but I was worried. She looked at me and laughed, "So she laughs, well this is an important phone call I'll be right back." I left the room and went to the bathroom to answer it. "Emmiebear what's up?" I smiled at the nickname I had for him. "Nothing much firecracker. Just wanted to know if you could send Eddie a picture of Bella? He needs something to get- to see so he knows who she is!" Pervert, "I'll try but I have only said like 20 words to her. I don't think my next will be can I take a picture of you? But I will try I got his cell number right?" I

I smiled thinking 'I have Edward Fucking Cullen's cell number! "Yeah I programmed it into your cell yesterday. Oh by the way who is Tristan? You were worrying me last night; you look like the name is a bad thing." I don't really want to tell him over the phone. "Let's get together tomorrow and I'll tell you." That sounds good, "Okay I'll pick you up at ten and we'll find some place private to talk. It seems like something not to be said in public. Okay you go talk to Bella, I'll see you tomorrow, firecracker." I smiled, "Yeah see you tomorrow Emmiebear!" I then went back to Bella. Who was crying. "Why are you crying. Is it because you miss Phoenix and don't like it here. It is a green hell!" She looked up at me, "How'd you guess?" I looked at her, "I think the same thing but your father is so nice to take me in. So I am happy here a little and I have friends and maybe a boyfriend. I have only been here like a week."

She blushed and smiled, "I hope this is not to personal but what happened?" I knew she was going to ask that. "Well I was a only child and so were my parents. My grandparents have all passed so I alone. Mommy and Daddy died not to long ago. I just started walking and stuff and ended up here. I was trying to go to California, I missed it by a little." Tears formed in my eyes. I know that is all a lie but still that would be so sad. And I bet to someone it is true. "Wow I am so sorry! But I hate this place. I don't want to go to school and well I just want to cry forever." Wow she wines a lot. "Well I have some homework to do so I'll see you later, if you want to have a nice cry. I think you deserve it.

At that I left and went down stairs and started to text Emmett. We talked about everything. I knew a lot about him so we talked about me. Like what I like and disliked. We talked about him to I liked talking about him. He is crazy and so funny I liked it so much. I was waiting for another text when I realized it was one in the morning. I texted,

'Emmiebear you know it is one in the morning?' I waited a few seconds then heard "It's Emmiebear!" softly since I had it on 1. He wrote, 'Yes humans need to sleep I forgot! I bet your sleepy? If so I'll be at your house at ten. See you firecracker! XD' I so miss him already but I guess I am spending the day with him tomorrow. I plugged in my phone and closed my eyes. Only to hear my alarm clock go off what felt like a minute later. IT was nine. I got up and went to see Charlie was getting ready. "Callie what are you doing up this early?" I laughed, "A friend is getting me at ten and we are going to spend the day together. I'll be back by six. I need to shower thought. So move your caboose and get ready so I can get in…Thanks!"

He hurried for me and when I got in I heard the door close. I got ready. When I left the bathroom I heard a horn. I went into Bella's room. "Bella. It's Callie. Can I come in?" She let me and I told her I was spending the day with a friend. I would have said the guy I might be dating but in knew Emmett could hear me. "Yeah, I am so dreading hanging with him though. He mean and not that funny. But you will love him. I bet you will, but off limits! If you need anything you know Charlie's number and here is my cell. Have fun doing whatever you do. We have school tomorrow maybe get you outfit together. I would say we could go shopping next weekend but you don't look like a shopper. Bye Bella!"

I ran down the stairs and out the door. I ran right into Emmett's arms and we hugged. "Emmiebear!" I said happy to see him. "Firecracker, it been forever!" I kissed his cheek and we got in his jeep. "So where to?" I asked so wanting to know where this place is. I would be fine with just his house still I wanted to know. "Well I couldn't think of a nice quiet place so I made everyone go hunting so we have the whole house to ourselves. All I have to say is Esme will kill us if we break anything." I laughed at a perverted thought then shook it out. "I know what you were thinking and not yet. We barely know each other." I laughed as we drove off.

It was not that long of a drive to the house. I like driving better than vampire running. The running made me dizzy, well that or the whole Jesse thing. We finally got to the house Emmett came over and helped me out of the jeep. We walked into the house. "Wow! I still say wow. I love this house." I saw the sun come out of the cloud for a few seconds. I looked over to Emmett who was sparkling, "Your Beautiful!" He laughed, "Flattery will get you everywhere!" he said then winked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, "Whatever, let's go!" We walked into the house I got the grand tour. Ending with Emmett's room, I bet that was planned. "So let's talk!"

We went over in his room. You know they never describe it. It was totally Emmett. It had weights everywhere, a huge bed and a recliner and a pretty decent sized TV. "I call recliner!" I said and started walking towards it. When it was gone and then it was next to the bed where Emmett was laying. "Super fast showoff!" I muttered, he laughed. "So who is Tristan?" Wow right into it. This was going to be a long day I say.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own twilight I am just a devoted fan.

OMG I am so sorry I have not updated in like forever. I had prom and finals and a lot of drama. Here is a nice longish chapter to say I am sorry

I found them thanks to Morgan Turner findng them on I-5 and took them to forks! THANKS!

Keke and Monica- Were are so sorry we ran away we felt you love this story more than us!

Me- I could never. You two are my favorites ever.

Keke-Me and Monica are BFFFFF….. Now! SO no more fighting

Monica-until you start nagging again like on the road you made me carry you!

Keke- My shoes were not made for walking, plus I have sensitive feet!

Anyone want them! Okay now to the fun

Chapter 7

This is going to awkward and long, "Well Tristan was my last boyfriend." Emmett looked like a mixture of sad and angry. "What happened for you to have such bad dreams?" No more beating around the bushes, "Well I was in 10th and he was in 12th. We dated for like two months and one night I get drunk and he slipped drugs into my last drink and well…" This is weird, "Well let's just say he had his way with me. I tried to leave him but I use to be a wimp. So I got back with him, we parked against my will again and when I get a headache he gave me the wrong drug and well did it again." Emmett looked so angry, "What made it worse was he filmed it and it was all over the school. I got mom and dad to switch me. But I have to live with that the rest of my life. That is how I lost the big V." 

By the time I finished I was crying. Emmett pulled me off the recliner and moved me against him to comfort me. He helped make the crying stop but my heart was still fragile. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I moved up as he moved down. Our lips meet in the middle. I felt the fireworks, the angel chorus. The kiss deepened and I knew, as Edward puts it that was past the line. I moved my head back to breath. When I caught it I looked at him and said, "I think we should stop. We are a PG-13 movie, I am so not ready to be an R movie." I looked at him and smiled, he looked a little depressed but was fine. I think that is perfect. It will make 'our first time better', if there ever is a first time?

I looked at him and smiled he is being so calm with the whole no sex and Tristan thing. If I was him I would be madder but that is why I love him…. Wait did I just say I loved him. Well I was always 'Team Emmett' So this is sort of like it but way better. "Wow Callie I am so sorry I never knew. I mean I would like to kill that punk ass. I am so sorry. I would never do that to you! I would never do that to anyone I loved…" He just said it to, this is great. I smiled at him and leaned forward and softly kissed his lips once more. I just love the feel of his lips so soft for a guy, yet muscular and strong. "God! I just love your lips Emmett!" I felt him smile on our lips. "Me too firecracker!" I mean so lucky he picked me over Rosalie. It is the perfect time to know what I want and I want him. I so much loved him and I still do I don't know what I am going to do without him.

We just sat there in each other's arms for a long time. Just sat there and didn't even talk well most of the time. He would randomly ask me questions about myself and I would give the best answer. This little thing went on for hours. I didn't know what time it was till I looked at my clock and it was already three. "Ohmigod Emmiebear it's already three! I can't believe we talked that long." He was just looking down at me, "I could never talk to Rosalie like that. She never really liked to talk, this is nice I am not use to it."I know what they do and I am trying not to think about it. I think he knows I know something. "Is this what it is going to be like? You know everything about me and you know things about my last relationship."

I smiled at the thought of him saying last relationship. It may have lasted like 200 years but I can see that he knows and is happy that it is over. "No I just still am freaked out. Just the thought of you and her…Sorry. So I have to be home in three hours what do you want to do?" He smiled, wow he had no limits. He leaned over and had his lips hovering just inches over mine. This went on for about a minute when I couldn't take it anymore. I moved those inches and kissed him. I felt him smile. "I am glad you finally kissed me. I didn't know how much longer I could have waited." He said between kisses, I knew he was evil but that was just wrong.

This went for lord know how long and I was loving every second of it till I felt my phone ring. I just answered it without looking at the caller id. "Leave the room and walk outside. NOW!" I looked at Emmett who I knew heard it, I shrugged my shoulders and got up. I looked at him he was up too. I kissed him once more. "Stop kissing him!" I looked around, were can this person see me? I started walking, "He stays here. If he comes there will be problems." Emmett got mad then, I calmed him by kissing his neck since that was as tall as I was. He rolled his eyes and I started walking again. Down the stairs and to the door. "Okay I am at the door." I said, I don't like this at all. "Open the door and walk around the corner." I did as the caller said, as soon as I was around the corner I saw him.

Jesse was right there he graved me and I passed out. I barely remember but I could swear he didn't have a single bruise on him. When I came to I was in someone's room. "Where am I?" I tried to get up but I was tied to the bed. This is not good, I don't like this at all. "Hello? Is anyone there?" When I screamed that I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Who is it?" I could not look up without hurting my head. "Callie? Beautiful as always." It was Jesse, "JESSE! LET ME GO NOW!" He got on the bed then and tapped my mouth. "Nothing against you sweet cheeks but I got a score to settle. That fucker is going to go down. You think he will find us in what five minutes. I left a trail of notes to here. What do you want to do while we wait? I know."

He ripped of my tape, I screamed. He threw his head back and moaned. Wow that is gross he is getting pleasure from that, gross. He loosened my ties actually untying my arms and then came back to me. He ran his hand up my shirt and graved my friends. I screamed, it hurt I think I know where this is going and I hate this. He graved my hands and put them above my head and held them with a tight grip. Just till he got the rope tied around them. After that he started taking off my shirt. I feel super violated, after that he took his shirt and pants off. I couldn't help but look down when his pants were down. He was wearing a skin tight pare of like Speedos. It made me want to blush and throw-up at the same time.

By that time I had given up on Emmett maybe he wasn't coming. I just knew I would never forgive him. Ever! He had my pants off and was just looking at me. I knew I should not have worn this lingerie it was for Emmett but now I hated it. I felt my bottoms disappear and then felt this horrible pain. I screamed out in pain. Right then I heard a crashing sound. Then I felt my cloths and I can't remember anything after that. All I know is that I just got raped by Jesse and I didn't like it one bit.

I know sad ending but that is all going to come together. I think I will try to write soon but vacation is soon and I cant really then.

Till then comment, rate, subscribe…

~Hiddenfanggirl16


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I am soo sorry I havent updated in like forever. I am vaction and I am bored its like midnight and I just wanted to write. I felt bad for the cliffy last chapter but I think I will try to make this one long so it might take me more than a few hours so I will get this up by Friday its well its now tursday. But since this is done I want to make an anoucement keke and monica are grounded so they will not have a short story this chapter. I got their report card and I just didn't like them at all.**

**Now one with the story. P.S. I don't own any of this stuff.**

I woke up and it all came back to me. Jesse raped me to get back at Emmett for beating him up. I could still feel it, it hurts and I feel dirty. I tried to get up but I was too weak. I looked up and saw Emmett looking at me. "Oh Callie I am so sorry that I didn't get to you in time. I tried I lost the scent and got lost for a few seconds and that was what made me lose you." I was crying I knew that he would say something about me being lost I am no longer an innocent person in this world I am a victim of r-r-rape. Just thinking that makes me sick. Why do I have the guys that r-r-rape me. I felt Emmett's arms around me then and I realized that I was crying.

"Oh Emmett I am so sorry I am putting you threw this. I am a bad person I wouldn't be mad if you never wanted to see me again. I am a bad person and a stupid one at that. To ever trust Jesse, I thought I recognized his voice but I didn't think about it. I am stupid. I wish that I was worthy of your love I am not. I am sorry for the bother will be leaving now." I tried to get up but a pair of massive arms brought me into a hug. I cringed away and he noticed. He let me go and was frowning. "I'm sorry it's not you it just that I feel dirty and I need a shower. Where are we?" I looked at him he looked at his clock. Its almost 6. "Really this is weird." He looked at me for a second, "Yeah but it is not the same day Callie. Its six but it's was yesterdays tomorrow. I had Alice call Chief Swan and she told him that you were sleeping over at her house. He does not know that we live in the same house."

I was asleep for a whole day, god this is not good. Poor Emmett I bet he thought that I was dead or something. I just got up and went into the shower and when I got in I just stayed in the water till it started going cold. I heard knocks on the door but I just ignored them. It was really cold now and I knew I was pruned and shivering. I thought a heard the door being knocked down but I think I passed out. I don't know what I was thinking I could have frost bite or something. I opened my eyes and felt perfectly comfortable. I was in someone's arms and was in huge cloths and I didn't want to move but he noticed and moved. "Callie what were you thinking you could have died. Are you okay?" I looked at this guy, "Who are you? Who is Callie?" He was so beautiful and huge. He looked like what Emmett Cullen from my favorite book 'twilight' would look like. "Callie are you okay? I'm Emmett remember?" Cool his name is Emmett, "Okay 'Emmett', or whoever you are. Tell me where I am? And why are you calling me Callie, that's not my name." He looked at me all concerered. "I'm Emmett Cullen. You in my room in Forks, Washington. And yes your name is Callie Shoemaker."

I looked at this guy and a felt it coming back a little. I am in twilight world and I am Callie Shoemaker here. I am falling in love with Emmett Cullen even though it is bad. He and Rosalie broke up and Yesterday I was…r-raped by Jesse. "OH god I was raped. I am going to kill that bastered!" Emmett smiled, "THANK GOD YOUR BACK! Oh and I love when you're angry it makes me hot." He so wanted to kiss me, "Somebody want to kiss me?" He shook his head and I smiled, I leaned in and a felt when our lips met. It was like fireworks all over again. I think I am in love with him. But I know I can't be this is not my world. Still I am here as long as I want. I got up and looked at my cloths. I wasn't wearing a bra but I was wearing a pair of his boxers and a shirt that was big enough that I guessed it was his. I blushed when I saw this. "I also love when you blush it's so cute."

I smiled and blushed little more, I graved for a blanket to cover myself up with but he stopped me. "You don't have to cover yourself up Callie you're so beautiful, why cover it?" I looked at smile and smiled. I went to sit down on the bed and tripped as I was falling I had a flash of what happened yesterday. Before I felt the bed on my face I was in embraced in strong arms. "PLEASE STOP! DON'T! STOP, DON'T DO THIS!" I screamed I don't want this to happen again. "Shh, Callie it's me Emmett don't got to that bad place. Stay here with me Callie doesn't go to that place." That voice took me out of my bad place. "Emmett I'm so sorry. When I was falling to the bed it reminded me—" He just held me for a minute rubbing small circles on the middle of my back, calming me down instantly. I loved the feeling of Emmett's embrace. I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling down at me. "Emmett are you happy with me?" I asked, he looked like he went into shock. "Oh god Callie yes! Why would you ever think I wouldn't be happy with you?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "I don't know I mean I am so much trouble and it's just weird me being with you. What with Edward and don't know what to think. I wonder why you and him are so different. How he could leave Bella. You know she thinks him all the time. Wondering when he meets her tomorrow what goes threw is mind. I know she smiled so good to him. That she is his singer." Emmett looked shocked then, "She is his what? Carlisle!" With that the family was in the room. This time Emmett let me grave a blanket to cover myself. "Callie tell them what you just told me."

I looked at them, they were all here: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Cain, and Emmett duh. "I said that Edward will love Bella instantly but he won't know it. HE is just worried she is his singer. 'La tua cantante'." I looked at everyone and smiled. People started moving around, "Callie what else do you know please tell us." I can't Edward can read their minds, "I can't Edward can read your minds. I shouldn't have even told you this much. You weren't supposed to know this till you're in Italy—SHIT!" Everyone went bug eyed, "Well since you already started to tell us just finish." Damn I guess I have to tell them why I have to be so stupid. "Well something happens and you guys move away. Nothing bad but Bella gets depressed and suicidal. Bella tries to cliff dive and Edward goes to the Volturi. That is all you're getting out of me. You cant make me say anything, I think I could take you guys. Maybe if you don't use your vampire powers."

Emmett laughed at that, He brings me into his embrace. I look up at him and smile and blush. When I look back at the family they are all gone beside Rosalie and Cain. "What do you want?" I asked suddenly angry. "You know Emmett doesn't want you anymore, since your used. He just feels sorry for you." I knew she was lying. "Rosalie I don't get why you are lying. You cheated on Emmett for that thing. You will never have him again. I don't know what he feels but I know me when I am with him I am the happiest person ever. You chose a different vampire so whatever you're trying to do it won't work. I know how much I love Emmett—" I stopped dead in my tracks and went bug eyed. I was blushing so badly now. I looked at Emmett and saw his eyes were like glassovered. "Callie is it true? Do you really?" I looked back and saw that they were gone. GOOD! "Well kind of, I have loved you since I started having visions of your family. But when I saw you it was just so much better than that. Yes I guess I do love you. But you don't have to I know you just really met me a little more than I week ago. I already caused your family so much trouble."

He looked at me and smiled, "Don't say things like that. As soon as I saw you I knew it was over with me and Rose. I fell in love with as soon as I saw you. I know you're a human but maybe one day you could become one of us. Not soon this is not the time. Maybe when we finish high school. I know that you are smart and if you want maybe you can take the test and just skip into senior year. I don't want to graduate without you." I think I could be I don't know if I could do that. But wait…did Emmett say he loved me. "OHMIGOD! Emmett did you just say you love me?" I know this is not the best time in my life but Emmett Freakin Cullen just said he loved me. "Do you still…love me after what happened yesterday?"

He looked a little angry then, "How could you say that. I could never hate you it was not your fault. Now Jesse that is a different story. I should have killed him after the first time he tried to hurt you. Now I let him live because I had to make sure you were okay. I had Carlisle give you that day after pill, when you woke up then first time. I don't want to take any chances. I know you wouldn't either. Was that okay I knew you disoriented but it needed to be done?" I am so glad he did I didn't want to deal with that. "Yes I am glad I love how you do the right thing and can still be my big bear of a boyfriend." I hope that is what he thinks we are. "Yep, and I am glad you're my cute and brilliant girlfriend." I love the sound of him saying I'm his girlfriend. "Eep, I am so happy you think so. I need to get home. You know that Charlie is adopting me! They couldn't find any family and so he is adopting me so I don't have to go and live with another family. I can stay here with you guys. Now let Alice take me home. I don't want Charlie questioning me why a guy is dropping me off when I was staying at a girl's house."

He agreed and let Alice take me home. When I got there I said by to Alice and went into the house. When I got home I was worried I didn't see the truck. "Hey everyone, I'm home!" Just as I said that Bella came around the corner. "Hey Callie, how was the sleep over?" She looked sad, "If was fine. How was your night, did you sleep well?" She shook her head. "Not really, I don't want to go to school tomorrow" I know she would say that, "You'll love it but everyone will be paying attention to you so watch out." She looked confused, "Everyone has been hearing stuff about you from Charlie forever. They can't wait to see you again." She groaned and walked into her room. Charlie came around the corner. "Callie your home great! I'm having a friend over in a few I hope you like them." Billy and Jacob! "I bet I will! Ant friends of the Swan's must be nice people." He smiled. "Yeah, and I have a surprise for Bella she knows what it is but she hasn't seen it."

The legendary car, yeah! I got my phone out at texted Emmett, 'Bella is feeling sad . You think Eddie can handle waiting one more day to see her?'. I waited for a few seconds for him to text back, 'Yeah but it will take a few mountain lions lol!' Evil Emmett! 'Okay you two have fun and be careful don't deplete the population. Love you!' I pressed send before I could think about deleting it. I waited not even a minute and he texted back, "LOVE YOU MORE! :-}= (it's a vampire, lol) See you tomorrow Callie. Love you, again' Yeah he loves me and the vampire is so funny. When I finished I heard the car coming. "I bet that is the car!" I said and Charlie looked at me and nodded. He went out and so did I. I had to pull Bella along she didn't want to got. "Come on Bella!" When we got out Jacob was putting Billy on his wheelchair. "Is this the girl you told me about Charlie?" Billy said, I blushed. Bella and Jacob were talking. I saw Jacob look over at me and smile them turn back to Bella. SO COOL!

They talked for a few I put in my input a few times then they left and we went back in. "Callie Bella said she would cook so you are off duty if you want?" I thought about it for a minute, "Sure but anytime you want me to cook Bella I will." I smiled and then went into the living room and sat down. "Callie I cleaned out the spare room you can use it if you want. I was just using it for storage. I can get a bed and other stuff soon but for now you can use a blowup mattress." Cool I never knew they had one. I texted Emmett 'I have a room now!' I smiled at the thought of Emmett being like Edward. 'Great can't wait to see it (WINK WINK!)' pervert, but you got to love him. "Thanks Charlie you didn't need to do that."

All for now next chapter will be bella's first day of school and such

Your favorite person,

Hiddenfanggirl16


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay you guys must hate me but I will have AN at the end of the chapter explaining why I am a horrible person. P.S. this chapter contain once again sortofrape. I know it is a horrible thing but people need to know the after effects on the person. It messes with them not just physically but mentally. **** Also warning Lemons! Not bad but Emmett gets bored (wink wink)**

**Monica- I cant believe that keke said that to you. She is a bad person and I am glad you kicked her out of the house and our lives. She will come crawling back to us soon. She can't live without us. **

**Once again I don't own anything…well I own the plot but the character and other things associated with twilight are owned by the great Mrs. Meyer and Summit (teehee)**

**Now on with the show… don't forget Emmett gets bored (wink)**

After I texted Emmett I went back into the living room and gathered my stuff and went up to the room Charlie said was now mine. It was small but bigger than the bathroom thank god. When I got in there Charlie was bent down on the bed trying desperately hard to put sheets on the bed but he keep failing. I couldn't help it anymore I had to laugh, when he turned around he was blushing. I guess I know where Bella gets it. "Here let me do it Charlie." He stood up and let me get where he was. I was on the second corner when I heard something that sounded like a moan. I turned around to see Charlie looking at me with point blank lust. Shit! This can definitely not happen, "Charlie calm down. Remember its me Callie. The girl you adopted." I noticed the door was closed, I thought about screaming but I knew Bella was not really light sleeper.

Charlie started walking closer I had to do something to stop him. "Charlie I have to tell you something. I…I…was raped. Remember when I didn't come home Friday I was on a date with Jesse. He well did that to me. Charlie!" That had snapped him out of his little break down. "Oh god Callie. I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. When you were bouncing around on the bed I just. OH GOD! We need to get you to the hospital and get you checked out. That kid is going to jail this is the last straw with that kid. " I guess Jesse will get his loving but it will be by a big white guy named tiny. "First of all thank you I…I don't know what I would have done if Emmett hadn't found? He had Dr. Cullen check me out for you know… but I'm good. So Alice let me stay with her, they are the nicest people ever." Maybe I could get him to like the Cullen's before Bella has to. "Well good, I'm glad. You can umm finish with the bed. I have to get a shower and then I'm going to bed to good night Callie." So gross I just got hit on by Charlie he's so old well I make out with Emmett and he's like a hundred. Eww even more. I cant believe this I know understand Bella's thoughts well Edward is older but still gross and weird. I heard the shower go off and then Charlie walked by my door. Hesitating for a second then keep walking.

I finished my bed and then laid down on it for all of two seconds when I heard a knocking on the door. "What do you want Charlie?" I asked annoyed but truly scared. "It's me Bella can I come in." I smiled, "This was your house first yeah you can come in." She opened the door slowly, "Hey Bella! I bet your all but ecstatic for school tomorrow. You're going to love it I do I bet you make tons of friends instantly like I did. I bet you'll get along perfectly with a few people I hang with." I saw that she looked sad, "It's okay Bella. I know this is not the funniest place ever but it has a lot more than my town had. You are going to love it. I also have a few people to introduce you to." She looked at me, "Callie can I ask you a question?" I looked up at her and smiled a small smile, "Yeah anything?" She tried to advert her eyes but I guess she couldn't. "I couldn't help but hear the last part of your conversation with Charlie. Is it true?" I looked at her for a few seconds not knowing what she was talking about then it hit me. I felt a few stupid tears escape. "Yeah it is…there are just some bad people in this world and I somehow always get in bad situations with them. This is the second time I have been…you know. The first guy is also in prison. I know the two times I have done it was not by my consent. Now Bella don't cry this has nothing to do with you. It's my problem and I'll deal with it. Now go to bed you are going to need all the sleep you can get. Now go…"

She got up and left a few seconds later I heard her door closes. I knew she was alsleep a few minutes later because I hear her dream talking. I read for about an hour and as I was turning off the light I heard my door creak open. It was Charlie, crap crap crap. I just hate the fucking world. Well he looked sort of vute for an older guy but he had nothing on Emmett. "Callie, I can't sleep. The thoughts of you like that. That's why I needed to take a shower a cold shower." He started walking closer to me I scooted away as he kneeled down and climbed onto the bed. I was against the wall as he got closer. He was now inches from me. "Don't scream." He graved a piece of tape and taped over my mouth and the cut a slit so he…I don't know. I was curled in a ball my knees against my chest. He took his hand and caressed my cheek. He ran his hand down my face and cheek. I woke with a scream. "it was only a dream thank god." I must have fallen asleep. I don't think that I could handle another rape. I saw that it was three, besides my fast beating heart I was wide awke. I graved for my phone and texted Emmett.

_Emmiebear, I can't sleep had a bad dream. Can you come over. _

It was like two seconds later that I got a rely, "Be there in a few minutes" gosh he is so nice to me. About a minute later I heard a knock on the window. I unlocked it and he sort of had to jerk it open. "I'll fix that." He said with a smile, "Emmett I told Charlie about Jesse. He was hitting on me and I needed something to take his mind off my ass." Emmett cradled me on his chest. "Gosh Callie what is it about you that everyone wants. Too bad no one can have you but me. Are you okay? What was the dream about?" He is sweet, "Yeah I'm okay now that you are here. And it was about what would have happened if I did not stop Charlie. It only got to the part where he taped my mouth and caressed my cheek but still it is going to scar me for life. I don't think I like this place. Not Just Charlie's house but this whole dimen—dumb town. I miss my family a little. But with you I just feel so much better. Emmett what would I do without you. You are the best thing that has been in my life in a long time." I hugged him closer and I felt my eyes fluttering shut. Before I fell asleep I heard Emmett say, "sleep my lovely love." Sounded familiar from some book I read but I could not think about it.

This dream was much better. It was the scene from twilight where bella and Edward are in the meadow but instead of them its me and Emmett. I said, "Emmett you look so silly sparkling in the sun not to manly." I was woken up right after that by a strong pair of arms. "Callie your alarms going off wake up." My eyes fluttered open, Emmett. "Emmett your still here." He smiled, "Yeah I don't leave a girl in the middle of the night. That would be mean. Oh and you talked in your sleep for the first time maybe Bella is rubbing off on you. Thanks by the way. I already know sparkling is so gay. I wish vampires did what they are suppose to burn or something but sparkling why?" I laughed nad then he kissed my head. "Got to go babe. Don't want to scare the rents or the people at school. Pull Alice would kill me if I wore my sleeping cloths to school. Bye babe"

He was gone then so I got up and went to the shower and then as I was going back to my room. I knocked on Bella's door. Wake it up Bella. We got school today!" I laughed when she said, "NO. No school sleep." I just walked back into my room and when i opened the door I saw a pile of cloths on the bed with a note. "Alice said you might want some new cloths I say they will look beautiful on you. Don't forget the things on the bottom they are my favorite ~Emmett" I flipped over everything and saw lingerie. Leave it to Alice and Emmett to be perverts. "Maybe I should model these for Emmett later." With that I heard a stone hit the window, I knew it was Emmett. "Or maybe that one guy Mike Newton." Then I heard two pebbles hit the window. I guess that is a no. "Oh no I lost my towel…" Emmett was in my room then, "Really, I'll help— Damn you Callie." I laughed and he disappeared. "Callie are you almost ready. I am going down for breakfast then we can leave." There was a new note on the pile of cloths. "No need for that car. I am taking you. Bet there in a few minutes with Jeep. We are riding with Alice and Jasper. They will be in the back ~Emmett" I laughed, "I got a text from Emmett he is driving me to school. So you can leave if you want to. I'll wait for you at school. Thanks anyway." I knew that she wanted me to drive with her but Emmett is nice. I bet I can annoy Jasper to the whole ride there. Maybe a fake papercut. "oh okay I'll see you at school." I needed to get there before she did when Tyler makes fun of her car I want to make fun of his hippy van.

Emmett and the Jeep were at the drive way when Bella pulled out. "Took you long enough. I think I could have walked fast. Well you could have. Alice loving the outfit and thanks for the new cloths. Favorites where at the bottom." Looked over at Emmett who was smiling and I think off in lala land. "Snap out of it. Drive please maybe a little faster I would like to get there before Bella and the kids who oversleep please." I tugged at my shirt I was wearing one of Alice's bottom outfits. She knew it and laughed, "I don't find this funny Alice." She smiled, "Yeah but Emmett would, too bad I won't tell him. He will find out later this afternoon." Emmett looked at me and I smile. I graved me homework and started reading over it. "Papercut!" Emmett slammed on the breaks and I heard Jasper gasp. "that's the name of the song I was trying to remember." I looked at everyone, "What, oh you thought…no sorry. Hate to disappoint you but not this time." I laughed and Emmett huffed and started driving again. We got to the school about ten seconds before Bella. She got out of her car, "Nice car!" Tyler said, I jumped in, "Yeah I know Tyler it's great. About the same year as you hippie van would you say." I heard people saying "ohh" and "burn". "That's what a thought. Come one Bella." We started to walk away, "Thanks." She said, "no problem. I got to go the other way I'll see you later. Have fun Bella remember its not that meets the eyes." She looked confused and I laughed nd walked back to Emmett and the Cullen's. "That was nice of you Callie." I smiled at Edward who looked super uptight, I don't think he could smell her just yet. "Yeah when I first way that I knew if I had the chance to get back at him I would. Oh an Eddie-boy have fun today." I patted him on the shoulder and then graved Emmett's hand and we walked into the school. I saw people looking and whispering. Emmett knew what they were saying but was keeping it from me. "Tell me what you and Alice were talking about and I'll tell you what their saying," Nope I'm not budging, Sorry, but you have to wait till later."

He made a frowney face but it didn't work. I laughed and started walking to first period. It was a normal day of school. I met up with Bella for lunch. Bella did the whole, "Who are they?" I spoke along with every word they said. When Jessica said Emmett's name Bella looked over at me. "Callie isn't that the guy that you text all the time and who picked you up this morning?" This got everyone's attention, "Really Emmett Cullen and you wow. Lucky dog!" Yeah I know, "Yeah well he just couldn't help it I'm just so…let'a say delicious.' I heard Emmett's bombing laughter when I said that. "Yeah he is so hot!" Jessica said, "Yeah he's okay. But he's Abs are to die for…literally. What do you think Mike?" He just looked at me, "I'll take that as a no."

That reminded me of something, "Excuse me." I walked over to the 'populars' "Dude's you owe me five bucks each. Hand it over. It is snowing the first time like I said." They reached in their pockets and handed me the money. "How you guess?" they said, "Lucky guess." I smiled and started walking away, "Hey Callie you know where Jesse is. He hasn't been answering his phone?" Jesus that brought back the bad memories, "Hopfully jail but I wouldn't know. Sorry." They gave me weird looks and then I walked away. "I won a bet and they had to pay up." Looked over at Alice who was smiling and then I saw it the Edward stare. Perfect! He was looking at Bella. I gave him the thumbs up and he flipped me off. I blew him a kiss, I heard someone clear their throat behind me, "Hey you better not be cheating on me babe." Emmett always a dork, "Naa not my type." He pulled me close to me and pecked me on the lips. I got him to get me go, "Sorry I know P.D.A, bad thing." I knew before I turned around that a teacher would be there.

I didn't even see that I just knew it, "Thank you Miss. Shoemaker." When he was turned around I flipped him off, "Saw that, my office." Damn it, maybe my years of Drama class might come in handy. "My head hurts, faint" Making it all dramatic as I actually fainted. I knew it I'm good. I felt Emmett's arms around me, "I'll take her to the nurse. She has this thing were she has angry outbursts for no reason then faints. Trust me night time it is worse." I slapped his chest, I heard a few people snicker. I whispered, "You'll pay." I was shaken by his silent laughter. Go ahead Mister Cullen." Emmett started walking until we at the fountain cool the famous blood testing fountain. "Lets go." He wants to ditch. I think Alice saw all this going down. "Sure. Where to?" He smiled, "I don't know maybe we can just sit in the car and talk. There is only a few more hours of school." Little pervert is not getting what he wants. "As much fun as that sounds I think I should go to the nurse and then we can go to I don't know maybe the coffee shop. I really have been wanting a latté'." He smiled and carried me to the nurse.

He busted open the door, "This girl fainted, call the Jaws of Life. Here I'll give her mouth to mouth." He bent down, I raised up, "No need big boy, I just had a fainting spell. Can I have some aspirin and I'll sign out and go home and rest?" The nurse looked at me, "Sure honey, here's some water and just tell the front desk lady that I said you could sign out. I don't really want you driving under these conditions." She looked at Emmett, "Oh I was going to take her. I drove her here anyway." He shot his 250 kilowatt smile and we walked out. "Hey Emmett, what class is Eddie in?" He smiled, "Love that you also call him Eddie and he is in Biology. Why?" I smiled, "Oh this is great can we walk by the door?" He looked at me with a confused look, "You'll see" I said as I dragged him out.

We got to the Biology room and looked in the window. There they were. Edward and Bella in the famous first day of Biology scene. "Epp I loved this part. Look at him, scary I know. Right now he is thinking of ways to...well to kill everyone and enjoy Bella last. Alice is worried where\ever she is." Emmett looked at Edward who looked up when I said kill. We smiled and waved. When the teacher turned Emmett graved me and human ran down the hall. "He almost caught us. Now let's go. You think he will go through with it?" I rolled my eyes, "No dummie he loves her but doesn't know it. He will deny it the very last minute. Maybe we should go to your house and wait something is going to happen and you need to be there. Nothing bad but still. The bell rung and all of sudden Edward was there, "Why the hell didn't you tell me? What the hell is that feeling? I almost killed all these innocent children so I could have her." I smiled for a second, "I cant tell you now but please don't be mad at us."

He stormed away, "Big Baby!" I scream as he stormed off. "Hey I'm going to tell Bella that I'm leaving and then we can leave. Sorry but I don't want her to worry. Be back in a second." When I got to her she looked devastated, "It's okay Bella, whatever is bothering you will blow over. Hey remember that thing at lunch well the nurse sent me home. I am going over Emmett's. I'll be back later tell Charlie where I am. I'll be hanging with Alice. See you later. Oh and be careful in gym. Byes!" I walked away then and to Emmett. We walked to the car, "So where to my lady?" I laughed he is such a big dork, "First latte' then your house then your room." I wink and he smiled, "Pervert vampire." I mumbled and he slapped my butt then. "HEY! Emmett Cullen you don't do that again. You know I'll probably bruise." He laughed, "Want mt to kiss it and make it better?" I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm when we got in the car. We drove out of the school parking lot and to the coffee place. I got a latte' which he against my wishes paid for, "If I can't buy you a coffee I am a horrible boyfriend."

I did the happy dance when he turned around, he said boyfriend. "You better stop doing that dance or you will never make it home." I stopped then, "That's what I thought come on cutie let's go." We drove normal speed talking the whole time. I mostly talked which he enjoyed. He said he loves hearing about me since I know almost everything about him. We finally made it to the house. Emmett graved me and then we were in his room in like a instant. "Whoa there tiger! My head is spinning so fast there are like thirty of you. Stand still. There you are!" I reached my hand out and didn't touch him, "Damn! Again." I tried again and I got him. "Everyone is gone you know? Esme and the Cain dude went to the hospital the help Carlisle today. Everyone else is still at school for a few hours." He wiggled his eyebrows. Well Alice saw this coming, "First tell me what those girls where talking about." He smiled, "Nothing really just how jealous they were of you and how sexy I looked. The usual!" I rolled my eyes again, "So what we you and Alice so giddy about in the car this morning?"

I smiled and graved his hand and brought it on my tummy. "What?" He was about to say more when he felt it. "You're wearing the outfit! What color?" I smiled, "I didn't know what your favorite color was so I just wore the pink one." I believed he just melted, "I love pink…on you, I mean. Well I haven't seen you wear it but I have imagined… I mean—" I put my finger on his lips. "For a vampire you get jumpy easily." He smiled, "Well I feel like a human again I have never felt this way before even with Rosalie. Your different!" He kissed the top of my head and then I knew I melted. "So what do you want to do till everyone gets home?" I asked him and he smiled, "Model that outfit!" I smiled glad he didn't say something else. I went to his bathroom and took off my cloths and had that outfit on. I looked like I should be in Sailor Moon. I walked out of the bathroom and in about two seconds I was on the bed and Emmett was above me. "Callie, dear god."

I smiled I wonder if vampire males still…I moved around and they do. Perfect. "Oww Emmett you poked me!" I busted into laughter when I said that. "You think that's funny. I'll have you crying to poke you again in a few minutes." He kissed me then, I let what would be be and we had a nice make-out session. His hands went up my shirt and he tried to feel me up. "Hello there!" I said as he tried to unclasp the outfits top. He smiled, "Hey!" He said with a smile and tired again, "Emmett we just met seriously calm down. I just…I just don't think I'm ready after what happened just a few days ago." That brought him back from his little love fantasy. "Is this what you have to do with everyone. I bet at home you had to beat guy off with a stick." I don't think he realized what he said when he said it but he understood it a second later. "Oh Callie I am so sorry. I forgot about that. I am an idiot, please forgive me."

I smiled a faint smile, "It's okay Emmett. I just don't understand why me. What did I do to disserve this?" Hey maybe the fairy lady person can help with that. "I'll be right back Emmett I have to do something." I walked out without waiting for an answer. I walked out the door and to the woods close by and did something I haven't done in a while. "Umm lady! Can I call you Fairy Godmother?" She popped out of nowhere, "Just call lady please, this isn't Cinderella. I'm not taking you to the ball." Ah sarcasm I missed that it's like no one knows what it is around here. "So what do you want child." I laughed, "Well I was wondering if you knew what has been happening?" She got all serious, "Yes child and I am so sorry! No one should go through that." I looked at her, "I was also wondering why I am like a fish in a hungry seal tank here. Even Charlie hit on me, it's just not normal. Do I like Emmett yes. I just might love him more than I thought I could but this is getting ridiculous." She smiled at me, "Whenever I take a girl to another dimension one thing happens to the girl. I guess lust was your omen. Lucky you last girl's omen was she was allergic to the guy she went there for. This is one that is hard to get the last girl that had this omen ended up killing the whole village. Well she didn't they killed each other for her. Yours seems not as bad but be careful it is a hard omen to have. Be good my child."

With that she disappeared. "Well that is just great!" I turned and walked back into Emmett's room. "What was that all about babe? You were talking to yourself." Of course he couldn't hear her. "Nothing I was talking to someone that is mute. I'm sorry I just needed a few minutes to myself so I did that. Didn't mean to lie." I walked back to the bed, "So I was thinking maybe I could make you happy. I don't need it, but you seem tense and I want to poke back." He knew what I was talking about and smiled and laid on his bed. Okay so I haven't really done this before so I most likely will be bad. Let's get started." I bent up and kissed him. This went on for a few minutes, I lowered my hand to his pants and just laid my hand on the zipper. He let out a moan, "So the man of stone finally broke." I laughed at the hidden meaning of the words. "Cal-Cal-Callie." I smile and started bending down. My face got to his pants. I unbuttoned then and I took the zipper in my mouth and pulled it down.

He kicked off his pants. His boxers were there, "At ease cadet!" I said when I saw what was waiting for me. I started to pull his boxers down. His…man part sprung free. "Ohmigod!" Emmett laughed, "I know." He said a little cocky. I bent down and got ready to lick the tip. I blew on it and he hissed, "Callie!" I brought my head up patted his thigh and got off the bed. "Sucker!" and skipped into the bathroom to put my cloths on. "You might want to take a cold shower once I get out." Be barged into the bathroom setting the broken door aside. "YOU! You did this!" He pointed down and I laughed, "Yep have fun!" I started skipping out but he caught me, "You can't get away that easily." I was in for it now. He brought me into a kiss and backed up into his room landing on the bed. He started kissing my neck bringing it back up. I only had time to put my shirt on so the bottom as still the outfit. He brought his hand down and started rubbing it. "Damn you Emmett. Oh!" He laughed, "Told you, you would pay for this." I looked down and saw that it was still well saying hi. I reached my hand down and graved it lightly. A hiss erupted in the back of hi throat. "Knew you would." He smiled and stopped doing what he was to me. I started pumping harder and faster. I did this for a few minutes till Emmett trusted his head back and went all but limp, falling onto the floor. His after math was on my hands.

He was looking at me seeing what I would do. I stuck my fingers in my mouth ". Umm taste like your mouth." I leaned down and he got on top of me. Tore to fabric off the bottom of my outfit and stuck two fingers into me. "Oh! Emmett! You didn't have to! Oh yes you did." He smiled and finished off his job. "See I told you we would have fun." He said before sticking his fingers to taste it and while I was on the bed panting. "oh good the family is almost here." I shot straight up and ran into the bathroom. Getting dressed, when I was we walked down the stairs. Edward was in the living room walking back and fourth. When he caught me heartbeat or whatever he can to me graving me by the shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me? That was torture I scared Alice half to death. I almost did it a few times. Her scent is the most intoxicating thing ever." I smiled I always wonder what went on here before Edward left. "If you're going to leave Edward do it. Your hurting Esme though. Esme looked like she would be crying if she could. "Please don't Edward stay here." She begged. "I already talked to Carlisle and said I should do this. I don't know when or if I'll be back. I'll call when I get control of my emotions." Emmett was standing between Edward and I just to be safe.

Then he was gone. I waited about five minutes till I thought he would be out of hearing range, "He'll be back in about two weeks. He is going to visit Tanya, Kate and Irina." They looked at me, "I didn't even see that." Alice said a little depressed, "Sorry I guess it is a little limited but hey mine changes all the time too. Ever since I came here, like Emmett and Rosalie were never to break up. Even thought I am glad about that on my part and the Cain dude is nice I guess. Sort of scary though, sorry dude." I said to Cain who as now in the house. "Good I like to look scary…boo!" I did a fake scream that wasn't loud, "Nah I'm not afraid of you the only vampire that scares me is Emmett and maybe Jane but that is another story for another time." I smiled and started skipping back up stairs. "Oh and Alice I really thanks you for the cloths. I was starting to worry about that. I might pick up a job so I can buy stuff. But thanks really I needed it. Oh and Emmett liked it!" Ran back up the stairs and when I got there Emmett was there. "I wish I could beat you once." He laughed and started stalking towards me, "So I scare you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah you scare me like when your on top of me. Trying but failing to have fun." I wiggled my eyebrows at him as he rolled his eyes. "Okay Emmett I think I am feeling better. I should get home. Charlie and Bella might be worried. In a house full of vampires. Especially you and Jasper, oh about this morning I was joking around you know I saw that you all were annoyed. You might enjoy the paper cut things a little more someday. Like a hundred years from now. When you are in..i don't know maybe Ohio. I'll be right her well not here but this place in a nice 7x5 coffin—" He stopped me then, "Callie you really think I could give you up. I know not now but I don't know a few years from now. Maybe after you graduate college or whenever you want. I just know that you're not dying the ultimate death. Me and you babe." This is going to harder than I thought I just don't think I am ready to tell him just yet. Maybe some other day.

I smiled at him, "Umm I really think I should be getting home. Come on Emmiebear." I smiled a real smile this time, "Whatever you want firecracker!" He graved me bridal style and walked me out the door and down steps. "I'll see you guys later. I'm so happy I found you guys." I was going to say more but Emmett kissed my head and whispered in my ear. "Unless you want to be dizzy cover your eyes." I did and the we were flying, about a minute later we were at his Jeep but not in the driveway. "I had Alice bring it here so I could just be a few minutes from your house." He put me in the Jeep and like a few minutes later we pulled into the house. He got out and helped me and once again I tripped. "You know I am starting to think you did that on purpose." I leaned down and kissed him, "That time no this time yes. I just love being on top." I winked and got up, he pouted. I laughed and started walking. "Thanks for the ride Emmett tell Alice I'll see her later. See you tomorrow at school." I turned around and made and eleven and he shook his head. "Bye cutie!"

I turned to see if anyone noticed at my heart started beating fast. I didn't want Charlie to know just yet. I would never be allowed to Alice's again. I walked in on Bella cooking something. "Whatcha cooking Bells!" She looked at me, dropped something and ran to me. "Callie, what is going on with Edward? Well I should start off by saying I met Edward and I don't think he likes me. Oh and the school called. The test you took, you passed it. Something about you are now a Senior." I screamed and did my happy dance for the second time today. "What is that about?" I blushed, "Well I felt bored being a Junior I already had the credit to be a Senior I just had to take the test. I can graduate. Hey call the station and tell Charlie. I have to call…Alice." I ran up the stairs and dialed Emmett's number. "Congratulation Baby! I am so happy for you we can graduate together. You need to start sending out things for college. But I was thinking maybe we could take a backpacking trip through Europe. We'll skip some parts of Italy but we'll visit every country. What do you think? Well do the college cover up but that sounds so much better doesn't it?" Hell yeah it sounds better. "As in the words of my mind . Hell yeah it sounds better." I laughed and so did he.

Maybe after that he will change me into a vampire. I really don't think I want to be one just yet. "Emmiebear, I've got to go Bella is cooking and I want to taste it. So I'll talk to you later. Byes!" I hung up and sprang down the steps. "Whatcha cooking now Bella? Last time I got attacked so this time I'll be careful." She smiled and showed me I had no idea what it was but looked good.

Okay now I'll explain why I am a bad person. I am on vacation now and it is really hard. I have to sneak around at night to write and it's hard to do. So I can't write much when I do its at late hours of the night. So that is why. I hope you liked the chapter. I tried to make it longer but it most likely wont be it's like 13 pages on word so maybe. I'll post a new one as soon as I can. Its hard I am also writing a book to be published so im inbetween two stories.

Your favorite person,

Hiddenfanggirl16


	10. Chapter 10

So it has been about a week. I would like it if more people would review.I enjoy reviews. Maybe 5 reviews and ill have a new chapter up in three days. Im glad people are liking my story I like it took. But I am going to change it up a bit. It is really hard to remember twilight so I might get some things wrong. Anyway on with the show,

Keke-I'm sorry. Please forgive me! It has been more than two weeks please just forgive me.

Monica-I really thought I could trust you keke you were my sister. Now I just don't know. Just let me think some more. Please just give me some time.

Okay like always. I do not own characters and background plot. I own the main plot ™ yes I just tm it . On with the show.

I have been dating Emmett for what felt like years but has only been a few months. Edward is back and he is falling now. Bella is getting better. The car crash thing was not a fun thing. I almost got hit too. Rosalie was bitter like always. Yelling at Edward for what he did. Her exact words, "We already have one human knowing our secret anymore and the whole town might as well know." I still don't like her. Cain is nice, but sometimes can be a pain in the ass. Like he thinks he is a god or something he is older than Carlisle. And that makes him better or something stupid like that. Today was going to be the worst day ever. It is the day of the base ball game. "Callie we are going to go play baseball today you want to come? It is going to be fun, I know you will love it." I really don't want to go but I have to for Bella's stake maybe they will not notice me or something like that.

WE drove up to the baseball field. Well we were about a half mile from it because Emmie didn't want to mess the field up with his awesome Jeep. Once again their words not mine. "we are going to have to run." He had me against the Jeep. Ahh just like Bella and Edward will be doing. But I didn't wait for him to kiss me. I wiggled my eyebrows and graved his shirt collar and brought his lips down to mine. This went on for who knows how long well until someone cleared their throat. I opened my eyes panting, it was Jasper. "Jazz, I know we are about to start but we were busy. I know I'll clam down thank for that. We'll be there in a second." He rolled his eyes and just stared at me for a second. "I swear if that boy doesn't calm his blood lust I will stake him. I hate the look on his face it makes me feel like a medium rare stake at a summer barbeque." Emmie laughed at my analogy and then he pecked my lips and we walked over. "Sorry…hey Bella and Edward aren't even here yet we could have finished." Just as I said that they showed up. "Nice one Alice." She smiled at me and winked. They told us about Vampire baseball and me and Bella 'fought' over who would be umpire. She won the great joy of being it.

I got to just watch. It was Emmie time to shine. When he did the tree climbing thing I quoted Rosalie, "My monkey man!" When I said that she looked over with a death stare. "Yeah I saw that and I liked it. It is funny, sorry. When is Cain's turn to bat I'll let you say something sexy about him without giving you a dirty look." I smiled at her and she turned away. I knew it was getting time for the bad stuff. "Emmie I am not feeling to well came we go home." He came over to me and put his hand on my head. "You feel hot babe. Yeah I'll take you home. Cain take my spot with Eddie." I smiled at everyone when we left. Once we got out of the woods and back on the main road. "Okay babe seriously tell me the truth you are not sick what is it?" I knew he didn't believe me. "Well something is going to happen and I don't really want to be there. Might want to get me home and ditch the jeep and go back to the field. Other Vampire. Nomads and it will not go down to well."

He dropped me off and drove off speeding. "I'm going to ticket those boys one day. Why you back early? Where is Bella?" I smiled a faint smile, "I wasn't feeling good so Emmett took me home early. Bella is still playing baseball. By the way funny sight. "I'll be in my room." I went up the stairs and instead of my room I went to Bella's and started packing a bag for her. It was about an hour later when I heard then pull up. Edward was in the room then, "I got her bag packed all ready." He graved me, "What the Hell Callie! Do you want Bella dead. Why didn't you tell us about this. He is going after her and I just don't know what to do. Here she comes walk out now. We'll talk later." With that Bella walked in looked at me and smiled. "Callie you want to come over with us I think Charlie will feel better if it looks like your coming with me." I smiled, it would be nice but I am not going with her to Arizona not really in the mood maybe the second time when they go. I wonder how they got there the first time I bet Edward ran but maybe the other drove once they found out the James was not falling for their trick. "Sure I'll go it would be nice to make Charlie feel a little better about everything." It had been weird with Charlie since that day which felt like years ago. We talk but it is weird with him. I sometimes still have that dream but Emmett is always there for me when it gets bad.

I went into my room which was covered with cloths and other things that me and Alice have bought over the years. It was really nice to have a job to. I was working part time as the secretary at the local animal shelter. Emmett thought it was the weirdest job ever and it was a bit depressing since after a while they have to put down the animals. I got Charlie to let me have a cute little cat. They were going to put it down that day but I loved it. So I graved a suitcase and graved a few of everything and went downstairs to see they were still arguing. "Charlie I will go with her and make sure she is safe. Not much coming from me but she will like it." HE was crying again, "I am losing both of you now this is horrible I don't want you to leave." I frowned, "I'll get her to come back. Maybe not all in one peace but back." With that I walked out the door and to the car were Bella was waiting. "Let's go to the house"

We drove to the house and half way there Emmett jumped into the back I turn and waved. He was in a defensive crouch but when he saw me he smiled. We got to the house faster than I thought that truck would go. Then everyone was running. We went into the house and Edward hissed. Laurent was there, they did the whole thing and he was about to walk out when I looked at him, "Have fun in Canada." He looked at me, "Now I don't remember this beauty? Where were you hiding her?" I felt my heart pounding and I swolled the frog in my throat. "Don't you dare think about it." Emmett had him by the throat. "Don't Emmie just let him go everything had to go like it should. Let him go!" Emmett let him go and he was gone. "Callie you know what is going to happen don't you?" Edward was looking at me happy but still with anger. "Yes but I can't change anything or say anything. It has to happen the way it is going to happen."

Edward huffed away and to the garage. "I'm sorry Emmie I just can't it is bad enough with me and Cain here but this has to happen has to. I'm so sorry." He pulled me into an embracing hug. "It's okay babe. I know you know what will happen. I know it most likely won't be good but I know she will not die. You care to much to let that happen I know you would tell then." I smiled, "Yeah so what do you want to do I know that I am not going with Bella to Arizona with Alice and Jasper. Maybe I could just stay here while we get this all settled out?" He smile and wiggled his eyebrows. "No once again. Just because I am staying here does not mean that." He frowned, "But I want it so bad Callie it has been like forever. A man can only take so many cold showers after that torture you put me through." I smiled at him and wiggled my eyes. "To be in that shower." I saw his face twitch, "You are an evil, evil woman. I smile and kissed him just once.

I started to walk to the garage and he graved me, "No Emmie come on you get to fight so you'll enjoy this stuff. If Eddie can wait like a hundred years you can wait a few more months." He smiled, "Fight! Hell yeah!" with that we were in the garage. "Okay lets go kill some vampire ass!" I laughed and smiled, I saw Bella getting in the car where Alice and Jasper were. "You are my life Bella!" I wiped a tear from my eye and smile. They looked at me, "Sorry. Just love this part. Oh go ahead say it say it out loud. We know you love each other." Wiping another tear from my cheek where I think tear have pitched a tent, "So cute." I mutter as I turned and looked at Emmie again. "Okay so they will go there and we will stay here and try to get him with Bella's sent then we go for the kill." Carlisle was wrong but this has to happen. "What is it firecracker?" Emmie was looking at me, "Oh nothing Emmiebear!" I heard a few snickers, I smiled at him and I knew he hated me calling him that in public. "Oh don't be embarrassed Emmie it's a nickname. At least I don't call you something like cuddly woudily bear. My little teddy bear." I pinched his cheek, and kissed him.

Everyone was either laughing or looking away trying not to laugh, Edward and Bella were the one's trying not to laugh. "Oh like your any better! Stupid Lamb and Masochistic Lion!" Bella blushed and vampire blushed by looking away. Emmie laughed then, "Oh primal names Eddie, kinky!" Edward looked at Bella and pushed her in the car, "I'll see you soon love!" Then the car was gone, Emmie brought me up to my room which just happened to be his room. "So let's talk Emmie." He looked scared, "Your breaking up with me aren't you?" I laughed I knew he was joking, "So what is going to happen graduation is in a month. I got accepted to University of Tennessee and we sent the deposit. For a semester of a college that I am not going to. What are we going to do?" he looked even more scared, "I don't know Callie. I assumed that we were going backpacking threw Europe. Then when we got back we could move out on our own. Maybe we could get married in Europe." With that he got down in one knee, I stopped breathing. "Callie in know we have only known each other for a few months but I can't see my life without you. I don't know what we are going to do about the vampire thing yet but all I know is that I love you and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" I was in tear by now, "Emmie-Emmett I didn't see this coming. I need a minute I'll be right back. I love you!" He looked at me like I said no but I ran out of the room.

I ran outside and called he, "Fairy lady!" she came as soon as I said that, "Congrates are in order! I think?" She knew already, "What should I do. I want to say yes but don't I have to go back to my own home?" She smiled at me, "No not unless you say those five words five times in a row while clicking your heels. I know Wizard of Oz. They stole that from me." I smiled, I never had to go home. I know at that I have been missing for a few day back home but I never want to leave. "Thanks!" With that I ran back into the house and back to Emmett's room. He was laying on his bed when I came running into his room he sprang up. I jumped on him. "Yes! Yes! Yes, a million times yes! I will marry you!" He smiled and spun me around in circles and stopped when I got dizzy. I graved my hand and flipped open the box. It was a beautiful ring, new but old. "It was my mother and I had it refurbished and added a few more diamonds. I never gave it to Rosalie because I didn't think it was for her. I think I always knew you were out there waiting. I am so glad that we don't have secrets Callie. This is the perfect relation I have always wanted. God I love you!"

I have to tell him but I don't know if I can. He will hate me after this. But if he finds out before and I know he will somehow. Like maybe finding the books. But I have to tell him, "Emmett I have to tell you something!"

Cliffy I know but like I said five reviews and ill have it in three days I will keep that promise I swear to you guys. I love review and I love reviewing so if you have a good fanfic you want me to read just hit me up and ill read it and review it for you

You favorite person,

Hiddenfanggirl16


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I have the next chapter up now and I don't really know how long it is going to be I love having cliff hangers. They keep you guys wanting more. Well as before I don't own the characters, the settings, and the back plot. IT is owned by the great Stephanie Meyer.

Keke-Come one monica please forgive me this is torture. It has gone on too long.

Monica- nope I still can't forgive you. You betrayed me and my trust I just won't. Leave me alone.

Keke- (runs away crying)

Monica-Maybe this will make her realize that I am the best friend/sister she has ever and will ever have.

Now on with the show

"Emmett I have something to tell you." I said I have to tell him or it will always haunt me till the end of time. "What is it Callie?" He didn't have his funny boy look on it was a look between concern and fear. "Well about telling you the whole truth and everything I haven't I never knew that I could love you so much that I would change completely for you but I did." He was frantic again I just need to come out with it. "Callie please tell me you are starting to scare me." He looked so worried. "Well I'm living a lie… My parents are not dead. They are alive but I am dead well missing for a few days. I didn't walk her from Kentucky; I am not even from this dimension. I am from another dimension, where there are no vampires. I was brought here by a like dimension fairy. I loved this book and it was called twilight. It was a book about you guys and your life story. Well now mine and it tells in Bella's point of view and it a best seller and soon to be movie. I came here just wanting to meet you. I never knew I would fall in love. I'm sorry!"

Emmie was in utter shock, if vampires could faint I believe that he would. "So your saying everything about you is a lie. Is Callie your real name?" Damn I knew I forgot that part. "No, its not Callie Shoemaker. Its Corinne Nicole Stephens." I believe he just gasped, "Well why didn't you go by your real name it is much more beautiful. I am shocked that this place is only a story and I am happy you came here for me and not Edward. But I just don't know what to say." I looked at him tears running down my face. "What about it's okay Corinne, I am glad you finally told me a secret you haven't told anyone before. I love you so much and I am glad that I proposed and that you chose to stay here. Maybe try that!" He smiled, "I was thinking the same thing. But since you said it what could I say that is me. How about come here babe." With that I ran to him well just moved over some and into his arms. He kissed me until I was breathless then he kissed me some more. I am so glad that he doesn't hate me. I don't know what I would do if he hated me. "God I love you so much Emmie." He smiled at me, "As I love you Corinne. AS I love you."

With that I got up and we walked down stair to be attacked by Alice. "Ohmigod! Emmett how could you just decide to do that. I thought it was going to be later! I can't believe you did that to me. Oh Corinne, I am so happy for you we get to be sister. Yeah!" I guess the family heard the whole speech. "So I guess my horrible secret it out. And I know look at the ring it is the most perfectly perfect ring ever. I am so glad he proposed. I know this is a bad time in all so I'll stay here and you guys go trick James into thinking Bella is still here." Everyone but Emmie left, "Emmiebear why didn't you go?" He looked at me and smiled, "Well I couldn't just leave you here by yourself now could I?" Oh god this part was planned. "Are planning to have your way with me. I just…" I ran at that towards the stairs and screaming all the way. "Not my virtue anything but that!" When I reached the top step he was there arms crossed. "Stupid show off jerk!" I mumbled as he graved me and put me over his shoulder and walked towards his room. I didn't go out without a fight though. I was screaming and kicking and punching the whole way. "Put me down you big goof. I demand to see a manager!" He laughed at set me on the bed.

No. No...no this was not happening. I can't do this now. Not with Bella and the whole James thing. "Emmi—" And I was cut off by his lips, fireworks. I know I picked a winner. But I also knew I was in trouble I can't stop him not now not ever. I don't know how I have done it before. He was kissing a licking my lips just begging for me to let him in. I let him in and there wasn't a single spot that his ut I was atop of me. "Emmie at least let me be on top." He smiled, "Not yet lovely love. I don't trust you. I know all you trick and this is one of them." Crap, but as soon as I said that I was given a show he took off his shirt not like I haven't seen him without his shirt but this time I swear he sparkled. It didn't matter than it was night time he so sparkled. He saw that I was dazzled and I bent down and kissed my lips. Everything started blurring. I felt a chill and realized that my shirt was off.

I smiled up at him, he knew I couldn't stop him now. He finished off with the stupid cloths and there we were. He let me on top now and I was just staring it wasn't what I thought. It was much better but I don't know what to do. I am a virgin and I don't want to seem like one. I knew he will find out but this can't go wrong. I believe he knew what I was thinking and he lifted my head, "It's going to be okay babe. I know this is your first time I will try to be carful." With that we made love. It was painful at first but it was beautiful. I got back on the bottom and Emmett was atop of me trying to gentle, "Harder Emmie. I'm a human not a blowup doll." I laughed and made went a little harder. I felt this storm coming and I couldn't believe it. I have heard about these but—"Oh God Emmett!" with that I collapsed and he did Emmett I felt his…man stuff pore into me and I knew we were done. "God. Emmett. That was. Amazing. I. can't…"

HE smiled, "Told you, that you were missing out on something great. Once you're a vampire it will much better and longer." He acts so cocky, "Such a loser. I have to be careful you huge ego needs it's room." I looked up at him and I saw his eyes were black. I moved and graved for some sort of clothing. I settled for one his shirts and my panties. "Go hunting and find your family. I'll be here watching TV maybe a movie. GO now!" He smiled and started off at human speed. He was afraid to come closer to me. "I love you. Future Mrs. Corinne McCarty Cullen." Wow I'm marrying Emmett. This is a dream come true. I never thought in a million years that I would be engaged to Emmett Cullen. Now this is a dream come true. With that I was alone and already bored.

I did what I told him I was going to do sort of. I had the living room TV on but I was sort of playing around on the piano. I knew I didn't know what I was doing but I saw some papers with Bella's lullaby on them and I wanted to try it. I don't know how long I was on the piano but all I knew that I finally had it down and when I was about half way done with it the door flung open. "I bet you knew he was going to find out that it was not her. And why are you on my piano?" He so hates me, "Yes I did know but everything has to go the way it is suppose to I'm sorry. I should you be happy I taught myself how to play the piano. Also why do you hate me so much? I know you have never liked me why?" He looked at me I could see the hate in his eyes. "Because, before I knew that you're the hugest liar. I thought you had this great gift. You I thought had this great gift and you never used it at all. Like time like now. You could tell me what I have to do so I can prevent anything bad happening to my Bella. I just never liked you, you have this annoying sarcasm about you. Perfect for Emmett but just annoying to me."

And I thought I liked Edward, "When I read this book back home I was so in love with you. But as the books went on you got annoying, doing those things to Bella and damning her. Well she chose it but you put her life in danger time and time again. Not because of what you are but because of one mistake you are going to make really soon. Not this school year but sometime soon. Now Emmett has the warmest, kindest, funniest, heart I have ever known. When I came here I just wanted to meet you guys because you guys were an escape from a bad life. I come here just to say I have met you. But I ended up falling for a perfect guy. And for once he liked me too. So Edward I just want to say, I don't care if you don't like me. I am not going to say one thing about what is going to happen to you and Bella. Now lets get moving we need to get to Phoenix, Arizona."

I walked out the room as I was walking away Edward shouted, "Oh by the way your good at the piano. I can't believe that you just taught yourself. You can use it anything you want." I think I gained his respect by this little conversation. I went up the stairs and into my—Emmett's room and he was sitting there with our bags on the bed. "Thank you so much Corinne. I am so glad that you had that conversation with him. I was worried you were going to try to killing. And I heard you playing, we all did your really good. Did you really just teach yourself?" I smiled at him and hugged him. "I played a little when I was like 6 but I had forgotten everything. So pretty much. I remember when I did play it was bad. The piano had stickers on them with letters and the piano had the letters. I could only play songs from Disney movie because that was the book. And oh I love you!" I have only said it a few times since I have known him because it is hard for me to say things like that. "Me too babe, me too. Now let's go have you ever been to Arizona?" I looked at him, "Once at home. We were going to California for my baby cousins first birthday. And we had a 2 hour delay in Phoenix, Arizona. Not as fun as the way back. There was a storm and we had a almost 6 hours delay in Las Vegas. Not as fun without being 21 but I tried to. Sorry, flashback. Yeah I have but only for a few hours."

He was laughing at me, "Okay, Corinne. So lets go before we miss our flight. We have to get to Seattle in about an hour. So we are just going to run halfway there and we know someone who will let us use their car for the other half." Does that mean… "Emmie does that mean I have to hold on to you for that long. What happens if I slip?" He laughed more, "Babe I have never dropped anyone. You are perfectly safe on my back." So weird, "Okay but if I do, you are making your own stake okay." He laughed and rolled his eyes, "Babe how many times do I have to say stakes do not kill us. It would break the piece of wood." I smiled at him and we walked down the stairs. "Ready to leave guys?" Emmie asked holding our few days bags. I had just the bag I brought to this world with a few days of cloths and toiletries'.

"yeah I am lets go save us a girl." I heard Edward growl in the background. "oh quiet edward." With that we left and started for Phoenix and Bella. I knew that bella was going to be gone when we got to the airport but I couldn't tell anyone else. When our flight landed Alice and Jasper were there and they looked frantic. "SHE"S WHAT!" Edward all but screamed. "Well Jasper took her to the bathroom and she must have gotten out of the other door he wasn't paying attention to that door." Edward looked at me angrily, " I bet you knew that was going to happen right?" I looked at him that backed up closer to Emmett. "Yeah but I can't it has to happen I am just here because I am not part of this." I cried a little at that. "I just feel so bad about this I'm sorry. I…I got to go." I knew what was going to happen to me but I had to do it. I ran away and to a taxi. I told them where to go and I was there within ten minutes I paid the taxi driver and started walking into the Ballet studio.

Once in there I saw Bella walking towards the closet, "BELLA stop it's a trap!" she turned around just as James attacked me. "I was going to let you live since your blood didn't smell as good but you had to interfere with my game. Well I guess I could always use another plaything." With that he bit me drinking my blood. I knew I was screaming and I knew Bella was frozen just a few feet away from me. "CORINNE!" I heard Bella scream just as I heard a crashing sound of James dropping me. I felt the venom in me. It hut like hell. That is when I saw Bella's fight and fall. James still did the whole film for mommy and busted her head after she sprayed him with pepper spray.

That is when I heard them come. Edward was attacking James and Carlisle was helping Bella along with everybody else. No one saw me. Just was I knew I was going to pass out and die Emmett turned and saw me. "CORINNE! Carlisle how could we not smell her." With that they were at my side. "She had venom in her Emmett but it way to spread out. You could try to get the Venom out of her but you could kill her." I hope I don't die. I finally found someone that loves me.

'I'll try to take the venom out." That is when Emmett bit me and started sucking my blood long with the Venom out of me but I didn't last long for I passed out about a second later


	12. an help me

I need some help I have lost all hope with this story I read it and try to write more but I can't I don't know what I should do help me give me some ideas and ill try to write more im on winter break and I want to write

Please and thank you.

Hiddenfanggirl16

p.s. anyone who helps will get a shout out when/if I write a new chapter


	13. Chapter 12

**Please Read below K**,

Yes I am back I know it has been forever since I have written a chapter but I lost hope in it I started writing my own story and I love it still writing to this day on book three and I love it. But anyway this chapter is going to have a lemon or so. So be careful in this chapter you will learn new and strange/beautiful things.

No more keke and monica (keke is dead and gone forever good reddens to the person she was inspired by)

So anyway on with the story…..

Emmett's pov: (I know just for a few seconds thought :P)

There she laid the woman I loved. I had gotten almost of the venom out of her but some things can't be reversed after they happen but lucky that it didn't change her she will just be a little different Carlisle doesn't know what is going to happen when she wakes up if she ever does. I can't believe I didn't smell her, Everyone said it was because she was so much into the change but I just don't know. She has been in a coma for about 5 days. If I could cry I would be now. I know this shit doesn't make me sound manly but this is _my girl_ and it's driving me fucking crazy. I was sitting in the hospital she was in the same room as Bella but she was just relaxing with the family. Trying to regain her strength and also waiting for My Love to wake.

"Carlisle there has to be something we can do its tearing me apart looking at her and knowing that it's mostly my fault she is like this. If I could switch places with her I would. Please try something." I was trying to be strong but this was horrible. Around the room everyone was shocked at seeing my weak side. Bella was with Edward and Bella's 'mother' Renee. I don't have anything nice to say to her. She was mad at Charlie for adopting Corinne. Charlie knew what was going on. We made it like Bella and Corinne were fighting and they fell down the stairs. Charlie knows what is going on and wanted to come but we told him that it would be better if he stayed at home. I knew he would but he the best cop that town has.

I sat there hours at end just looking at Corinne. At times I would have to act like I was sleeping for the human effect but when people tried get me to leave I got mad. "YOU ARE TRYING TO GET ME TO LEAVE MY Fiancé. HELP NO!" Corinne's heart rate got higher when I talked like she knew I was there and talking but just couldn't get to me. Once they found out that we were engaged they let me. "That's what I thought" I muttered when the damn nurse left.

It was about 2 in the morning and it was me and Corinne. Bella had been released from the hospital and her and Edward were forced to go back home by Renee. They had to go back because of school. Rose and that guy never even came to the hospital once James was dealt with they went home. I had to make Alice leave because Jasper could feel me and Corinne and it was bothering him all the Depression, self-hate and non-living emotions. Carlisle and Esme were staying in the hotel next to the hospital so they were close. Anyway it was about 2 in the morning and I was looking at Corinne and all of a sudden she started stirring.

I immediately pressed the nurse calling button and several nurse came in a few seconds later. "What is it…oh she is waking. I'll get the doctor." One of them said and ran out to get the doctor. I sped texted Everyone with the news. My parents are coming over as I think. "Where am I?" My angel was finally speaking. "You are in the hospital sweetie you took a nasty fall a few days ago. I am Doctor Stanwood. Do you where you are besides a hospital?" Wow this guy is stupid. They gave anyone degrees now don't they?

Corinne's pov (its needed)

Why an I in the hospital? Why did I fall. I can't remember anything. Okay let's start with the basics. My name is Corinne…Corinne…Something. I can't remember my name let's try again. Corinne Nicole Stephens. Okay that good. I am a teenager in high school. I'm a senior and go to…I don't remember that. I have two parents and a brother…I live in Kentucky…I must be at UK. "I'm at UK hospital. Where are my parents?" Everyone looked around. What's the matter they moved out of the way for this really cute guy. "Wow you're so pretty…oh god did I say that out loud." I'm stupid, this guy was so cute now I bet he thinks I'm nuts. "Yeah you did sweetie. I'm so glad you're up I was scared I had lost you forever." Who is this creepy hot guy. "Who are you?" His face saddened. "Not again." He muttered at the verge of tears. Why is hot guy about to cry. "I'm sorry should I know you? It would be cool if I did." All he could get out was, "God no, not her." I raised my hand and touched his cheek to try to comfort hot guy, it felt familiar.

BAM! It hit me like a title wave. My memories started coming back. I was in another dimension. He's Emmett Cullen. Who is a vampire.. I was raped by this guy at my new home in Forks, Washington. My sister is Bella Swan. I still can't remember the last few day before the hospital "Emmett! Oh god it's all coming back. Don't be sad. Hey am I human?" His eyes were filled with love and shock. "Yes my love. What else would you be?" He laughed nervously as other people came in. "Oh Corinne. I'm so happy you're up." Great more people I don't know. "Yeah…I'm happy I'm up to, Sir?" They both looked sad at that sentence. I bet they are people I should know. "I'm guessing I should know you guys?" they shook their heads.

Damn I hate this, "Well maybe if you tell me I'll remember." They shook their heads. "I'm Esme Cullen." Said the nice lady who looked like she was nice and pretty. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." I'm guessing his wife. "It's very nice to re-meet you. You seem familiar but I just can't place it. All I know is you two must be married." I turned back to Emmett who was just looking at me. "So what are we I remember you but are we like friends because that would be cool? I'm guess since you called me your love that we must be close. More than friends then, I'm I dating the famous Emmett Cullen. The cute teddy bear I fell in love with as soon as I read about him?" He frowned and just graved my hand and kissed it. We are dating cool. He put my hand down and I saw a sparkle. I looked down and saw a wedding ring!

Oh I think he is my husband. Well I guessed the basics wrong. I'm Corinne Nicole McCarthy-Cullen. "Oh honey we're married aren't we I can't believe I could forget that. How long has it been?" He laughed but then frowned. "No firecracker we are engaged and have been for the week you were her and three days before that." Oh well close enough. "Oh well I guess this mind has higher hopes." Emmett laughed god I missed that, "There is the Corinne I love." I smiled and looked back at the married couple. I stared at them. He was doctor she was a mother…She was Emmett's mother. Oh and the guys Carlisle was it? Is Emmie's father. "Oh god I remember now. You're my sort of parents-in-law. Yeah Doctor Cullen. Esme the house mother. Emmett has siblings right?" they shook their heads with eagerness of me remembering. "Umm five I think 2 girls…once is Alice and the other is a bitch…I mean is Rosalie." Emmett giggled. "Then there's Jazz…I mean Jasper, Eddie oh that loser, and the scary one Cain. Is he even one yet?" They shook their heads in agreement.

Yes I'm getting my memories back. "Bella is sort of another but is really my adopted sister. She is with Edward. I just can't remember what anyone of them looks like. Well I guess when I get out I'll see. Doc when can I get out?" Everyone looked at him and he thought and wrote a few things down. Well today since you basically remember everything now. I just want to run a few test to make sure your brain is running fine and you will be released." I smiled and put my hand where Emmett's was resting. "Thanks doc. So how are we getting home?" I asked my in-laws. "Well I was thinking I could make a few call and have our private jet land on the strip and we get dropped off in Seattle? How does that sound?" I smiled and clapped my hands. That's when it happened my hunger came. "I'm hungry." I announced, Emmie had food for more within seconds. " I knew you would be hungry when you woke up and I know how much you like cake. I have them bring me a new piece every couple of hour so when you woke you would have nice cake. This is from about ten last night."

I graved the fork and started eating within seconds it was gone. But the hunger was still there. "Nothing. Well a little but I need something else. God it hurts so much" The staff was gone about a minute so when I said that Emmett gasped. "No it can't be. Carlisle?" I looked over and saw the worried looks on their faces. I knew what they were talking about and I gasped what is wrong with me I crave blood. Esme talked to Carlisle and then he left for a few minutes and came back with a cup. He handed it to me. I looked at it and gagged. "It has to be something else." Emmett looked at me and whispered, "It's jell-o my love just drink it." I tilted the cup back and it came rushing into my mouth at first taste I was addicted. I drank until it was gone. Then I licked as much of the cup as I could before Emmett graved it. "So she can eat human food but blood is better." I felt something in my mouth that hurt I opened my mouth and stuck my fingers in. I had several sharp teeth. "Jesus!" I screamed and started to get up but I was still attached to the IV so I ripped everything off. Then ran out of the room with people calling my name. I got to the entrance of the hospital when I was taken into someone strong arms. Emmie I'm a freak half human half vampire. I don't need to be alive.

The end for now I wrote this in one day the part two should be up in a few days

Love you all,

Hiddenfanggirl16

Shout out it Alimor the crazy bitch and therealmadhattress for all the help I'm using it in the second part you'll see


	14. Chapter 13

I have to give a great SORRY to everyone. Everything got busy and I couldn't writing like that with school and a job ugh so sorry oh and sorry if I made Emmett sound Edward like last chapter. He was suppose to sound like that he thought he was about to lose the love of his life he went into depressed mood but anyways sorry to people who didn't like it. 

Chapter 13 (I think :P)  
CPOV

I woke up and it was really hazy I wouldn't remember that much about the last few hours let alone days. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a car. It looked like Alice's car but I was not sure. "Where am I?" I asked not really seeing anyone. "We are on our way home Corinne. Where in Rosalie's car and in about 15 minutes we will be in Forks." Who said that? I looked over to see Emmie driving the car.

That's when it all hit me I was almost killed by something and ended up in the hospital. I am apparently part vampire now. This is so weird. "Emmie are we going back to your house? Or are you taking me back to mine?" I asked more than hoping that he is taking em back to his house there are things we need to figure out. "I was thinking we could go to mine since Charlie doesn't expect you back until tomorrow. Unless you want to go back home. You know to sleep and all with you know humans." I laughed at Emmett trying to joke around but failing at it. "I was hoping to go over you house to talk you know with you a umm vampire and like all not sleeping is like something you like do." I teased.

HE stuck his tongue at me and I leaned over and kissed it. "What-" he tried saying but then ended up laughing. Jerking the car at the same time. "EYES ON THE ROAD!" I screamed. "I was watching the road." Watching my ass well not my ass more like me front but anyway. "Sure sure babe now you pay attention to driving while I try to remember stuff." I know the Cullen's and Bella but I guess Bella doesn't live by herself maybe her parents. Emmie said the name Charlie maybe that is someone Bella lives with, like a dad. Why didn't he say her moms name I can't for the life of me remember them. I'm a Senior in high school and am engaged to Emmett.

Oh Emmett what have I done. I have ruined everything I've hurt Bella more than I should. I remember that Emmett and Rosalie use to be together so I must have ruined that to. I've lied to the whole town about myself. I've hurt my loved one. I am just a bad person I don't need to be here I should go home. "Emmett Stop The Car!" I screamed he slammed the brakes. "What is it love?" I cringed at him calling me that. "Don't call me love better yet don't love me."

I said as I opened the door and started off into the woods. "Corinne what did I do wrong? Please don't be mad at me." I can't do this, "Leave me alone NOW!" I screamed making him flinch I don't think he has seen me like this before. I know I have tried not to be like this. "Fairy Lady!" I said to thin air and she popped up. "Glad your safe. What is it my dear. Well I guess this is the reason you came here what a handsome man he is." I laughed at her. "I want to go home but I can't remember what it is I say…" She looked at me weird. "Why would you want to go home can you not see that man at the verge of tears behind you?" I turned around to see Emmett.

"Why would you want to leave me and why is you back turned to me?" I couldn't tell him he would think im crazy along with a evil lying man stealing life ruining bitch. "Because I can't keep ruining people's lives this is wrong." I turned back to Fairy Lady. "Just say there is no place like home three times." She told me, "Three times and im home?" She shook her head. "Okay, There is no place like home…There is no place like home…There is no-" I was stopped when something hard rammed into me throwing me onto the ground face first. "What the Hell?" I asked trying to get up. "Im not letting you go home. You are not leaving me EVER! Do you understand me Corinne. Without you I am nothing I love you." 

Emmett was being all Emmett like and I loved it, "I can't keep ruining everything. I ruined you, Rosalie , Bella, I bet I changed the future with Victoria, I've ruined everything I have to leave before I mess up everything. Please let me go…" I said tears in my eyes. "Hell no! Your stuck with me forever firecracker whether you like it or not. I'm going to be your teddy bear forever. Now get over this I ruined everything, thing and come with me back to the car…" How could I do that and ruin more. But Emmett was so truthful in his idiot way. "Come on babe. I'll even let you call me monkey man again? I know you liked it." He said with a smile showing is cute dimples.

I started to walk away then broke out into a run towards the car. "First one there gets to drive. No Vampire Speed!" I said as I saw him coming up behind me. "Eat my dirt loser!" I said as I got faster. I knew he could run faster but the thought of him losing for me was funny. "Wait till Jasper hears you lost a race to a girl!" With that he vampire speed to the car. "Cheater!" I screamed as I got to the car. "I couldn't let you de-man-tize me. Now could I?" He is such a dork. "Oh yeah like your man-ness would be worse than it is now monkey-man?" Once again he stuck his tongue out at me. This time i just rolled my eyes and did the same to him. "Don't tempt me Corinne you would love when im tempted."

What a dork im in love with really I just can't be mad or depressed around him. He is just my silly bear. We drove in the car for a few minutes in complete silence and I couldn't handle it anymore. "I'M SORRY!" I all but screamed at Emmie. "Babe it's okay really you were just being a woman all self-conscious and stuff." I got ready to slap him when he laughed. "I was joking don't slap my head unless it's the one I like." I smiled and moved my hand up and down his chest. I knew Emmett could hear my heartbeat faster. I knew this was making him happier and I was just playing around. I lowered my hand a little to the hem of his pants.

I smiled when he made a low growl. "See I missed you. I'm sorry I did that, let's get home." I smiled and laughed when he slammed on the gas. Rushing to get back to his house. We got home quicker than we would have at the low speed of 80. We pulled into his house and he speed over to my side and pulled me out making me laugh as he carried me up to his room. We passed by some people I think were the Cullen kids. They saw us and well heard me laughing and they ran out of the house it made me laugh even more than usual.

Emmett opened his door and through me on the bed in a soft way but enough to make me bounce in the air like 3 feet to felt like I was flying it was funny. "There you go again trying to ruin my virtue. You evil evil teddy bear." I said then kissed him he bent down and kissed me passionately, half expecting He opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue trace my lips. I parted my lips and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I twisted my fingers in his curly dark hair

This wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. This was the result of something that had been building and building until the both of them couldn't handle it anymore. I know we have done this before but this time its different this time it was more than sex I believe it was making love.

I ran my hands down his chest and unbuttoned his black shirt. Emmie was actually surprised that _I _was leading _him_. He detached our lips and pulled my shirt over her head and let his own shirt slide off of his shoulders before kissing me again. He put his hands on either side of my face, deepening the kiss forcefully. I hastily unbuckled Emmett's belt and undid his pants, as he pulled my jeans and underwear down her legs.

I was so nervous I knew where this was going and already was but I was just all but hyperventilating.

In a flash, he had me pinned underneath him on the bed, placing wet kisses on her bare shoulders and neck. He trailed his fingers down my flushed body, giving me chills. "Oh Corinne I love you so much. You don't know how much. I don't remember a time before you were in my life. I Love You" He said as he plunged into making me scream I still wasn't use to him or anything.

The rest of the night was pure bliss we made love for a long time then relaxed me falling asleep on a naked Emmett. I loved this life.


	15. Chapter 15

i have started a new story well not a new story but adding on this this one chack out my profile to see it. Im sorry for not updating sooner but i have had a horrible last few months. I am going to start updating again hope to see u there.


End file.
